En mis sueños
by marcelw
Summary: Anthony regresa... Albert y Candy se aman... Terry quiere recuperar a su pecosa... ¡Espero les guste!
1. Noticia Inesperada

Capítulo I

Noticia Inesperada

Candy no podía explicar todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Estaba en la colina de Pony después de mucho tiempo, ahora que sabía la verdad no sentía más que amor y admiración por ese hombre que había hecho de su vida más llevadera. Y al estar en ese lugar tan especial para ella no pudo reprimir sus recuerdos y una que otra lágrima, que fluían como agua de manantial. Estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos, que no se percató de que alguien se acercaba lentamente… él al verla tan dentro de sus propios pensamientos comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía con su gaita. Candy al escuchar ese sonido se paralizó… ¿será su imaginación? Lentamente te giró para quedar frente a él. Ni remotamente le había cruzado por la mente que la identidad del personaje más importante de su vida fuera él… su mejor amigo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar y si era un error, toda la familia Andrey usaba el traje tradicional de Escocia… sin embargo…

-¿Por qué lloras Candy? -se acercó muy lentamente hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. -Recuerda que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras -a Candy le cambió completamente la expresión de sus ojos. -No me gusta verte llorar.

-¡Albert! Eres tú… El príncipe de la Colina… ¡Tú eres mi Príncipe de la Colina! -Candy se lanza a los brazos de Albert y éste la abraza muy fuertemente. Y solo puede escuchar las carcajadas de su príncipe.

-¿Qué dices Candy? -Albert sonríe. Candy se avergüenza y baja la mirada apenada. -¡Mírame! -y tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos levanta su rostro.

-Que tú eres mi príncipe de la colina -dice ruborizada.

-Y tú eres mi Princesa… mi pequeña princesa… -en su mirada no puede evitar revelar todo el amor que siente por ella. -Por eso siempre he estado al pendiente tuyo… tú eres mi principal razón de vivir… desde ese día me prometí que siempre cuidaría de ti, que por ninguna razón volverías a llorar… por desgracia mientras me tuvieron en el Real Colegio San Pablo te sucedieron muchas cosas, lo importante es que regresé a tiempo para remediarlas un poco… por eso siempre estuve cerca de ti… y si me fui al África fue por que creí que Terry…

-¡Shhhhhh! -Candy posó algunos dedos de sus mano derecha sobre los labios de su apuesto príncipe. -No digas nada, eso está en el pasado, además que no era tu responsabilidad.

-Candy yo… -y con su mano izquierda toma la mano de Candy y besa cada uno de sus dedos. -Es que desde ese día has estado en mi corazón y…

-Albert… también formas parte de mí desde ese día… -Candy le sonríe y busca en uno de sus bolsillos y se lo enseña- Esto es tuyo, la guarde para entregártelo en día en que nos volviéramos a ver -al ver el broche Albert comienza a reírse.

-Sabes Candy cuando me contaste de tus tesoros y sobre el príncipe de la colina yo no recordaba nada aún, pero aun así nunca imagine que del broche que me hablaste fuera este… no tienes idea de la represalia que me dio la tía abuela por haber perdido el broche que según ella generación tras generación había pertenecido al patriarca de los Andrey. Siempre fui un dolor de cabeza para la tía… quien iba a pensar que ese broche siempre estuvo entre nosotros…-Albert con una mano hizo que Candy encerrara al broche en su pequeño puño… -Esto te pertenece, al igual que mi corazón Candy.

Ella lo abrazó y colocó su rostro sobre su pecho, temía perderlo pero esta vez lucharía contra él mismo de ser necesario, no le permitiría que se alejara de ella, solo que no sabía como decirle lo que sentía por el… era tan inexperta en cuestiones de amor… nunca se le había declarado a nadie, no era de una dama hacerlo pero de una cosa si estaba segura se lo demostraría.

El sintió como su corazón comenzó a desbocarse y sus sentidos de embotaban con ese dulce aroma que siempre desprendía su pequeña princesa, ese abrazo representaba tanto para él. Ahora no había nadie que le impidiera decirle cuanto la amaba y ese era el momento indicado.

-Candy, tengo algo muy importante que revelarte… -se sentía nervioso pero si no se le decía de una buena vez tenía el presentimiento que después sería demasiado tarde. -Yo te a…

-¡Candy!… ¡Albert!… -Annie y Archie los llamaban. -¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Todos los estamos esperando!

-Será mejor que acudamos sino estarán molestando todo el tiempo -Candy tomo de la mano de Albert y comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigos.

Todos disfrutaban de la comida en el Hogar de Pony. Candy estaba muy contenta, después de todo, Albert resultó ser su príncipe. Anne contaba a Archie y a todos los presentes las travesuras en las que había sido participe con Candy, y cómo ella siempre había tenido la facilidad de hacer sentir bien a los demás; todos estaban muy contentos y no paraban de reír.

Era el mejor día de su vida, tenía a todos sus seres queridos junto a ella, Tom, Anne, Archie, Patty, la Hermana María, la Srita. Pony, los niños… Le hubiera gustado que Terry estuviera presente y compartiera este momento tan especial para ella. Pero Terry ya pertenecía al pasado, ahora solo lo consideraba como un amigo… el mejor de todos y eso estaba claro desde el momento en que había decidido que su prioridad era encontrar a Albert, que se había marchado de su lado sin dar la mínima explicación, ¿Quién se imaginaría que el Abuelo William era nada menos que Albert? Para ella había sido una tremenda sorpresa.

Sin embargo la mejor de las sorpresas fue descubrir que Albert era el Príncipe de la Colina, al que le había entregado el corazón desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Ya no era el joven de lindos ojos azules y rubios cabellos ¡Era Albert! Su amigo, su confidente, la persona en la que confiaba y la que siempre cuidó de ella cada vez que necesitaba ayuda o la que le brindaba su hombro para llorar cuando necesitaba consuelo.

Candy cada vez que tenía la oportunidad dejaba que sus hermosos ojos verdes se deleitaran con la imponente presencia de Albert que se veía tan atractivo en ese traje tradicional escoses. Claro estaba que no era el pequeño joven que había conocido en la colina, ahora era un hombre y muy atractivo…, se dio cuenta que Albert también de vez en cuando posaba su mirada en ella y le obsequiaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas, pero podía ver una gran aflicción en sus ojos, le preocupaba… "¿Qué le habrá venido a decir George? -pensaba- Estoy segura que sea lo que sea lo ha angustiado…"

Entre tantas miradas dirigidas a Albert Candy se sintió descubierta, cuando él se giró para encontrarse con su mirada. Él le sonrió y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, se movía como un felino, seguro de sí mismo y cada vez estaba más cerca de ella. Cuando por fin lo tuvo a su lado él le sonrió y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Me acompañas Candy? -Sin soltar su mano comenzaron a caminar.-Vamos a la colina, ahí nadie podrá escucharnos. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿Qué pasa Albert? -No podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, nunca antes lo había visto así… tan serio, pero a la vez triste ¿o era miedo lo que percibía en sus ojos? Pero se veía tan atractivo. Seguramente tendría algunos problemas, tal vez necesitaba de su ayuda… el que George hubiera ido a hablar con el en plena fiesta es por que era algo muy importante… tan importante para que Albert tuviera ese semblante.

Cuando llegaron a la colina Albert se detuvo, en mal momento había ido George a informarle lo que pasaba con la tía abuela.

-Candy… -Tomó entre sus dedos la barbilla de Candy e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. –Yo sé que este no es un buen momento. Pero tengo que confesarte un secreto, es algo delicado pero es necesario… -Guardó silencio por unos segundos, necesitaba encontrar las palabras correctas para que Candy no se pusiera mal. Si por el fuera no le diría nada, ya que solamente la quería para él, pero sabía que si se lo ocultaba y se enteraba por otras personas o circunstancias no se lo perdonaría y lo menos que quería era perderla. "La amo". Así que tomo aire. -¡Anthony no murió Candy! Mi tía Elroy nos ha mentido a todos…

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?... ¡Que no… murió! –Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que Albert le estaba diciendo. -¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Todos vimos su funeral! -¿Será eso posible? Comenzó a sentir como se desvanecía, sus manos empezaron a temblarle y… Las lagrimas no las podía contener, su corazón se estaba desbocando.

-¡Candy! – Albert la tomó por la cintura a tiempo para que no cayera al suelo. – ¿Estás bien? – La depositó en el césped y se sentó junto a ella. -¿Te sientes mejor?

Candy miraba a Albert a los ojos. El no le mentiría con algo tan delicado, veía en sus ojos claramente la razón que lo agobiaba, ¡Anthony vivo! ¿Será eso posible? Y si era así ¿Qué pasó en realidad? Albert como siempre miraba a Candy con dulzura pero también derrochaban amor, el amor por esa pequeña traviesa de alegre sonrisa y dulces ojos. A Candy le salían lágrimas las cuales fueron delicadamente limpiadas por la mano de Albert que seguía mirándola profundamente.

-¡Sé como te sientes Candy! –Albert la abrazó tiernamente y con su mano derecha tomando de su barbilla levantó ligeramente el rostro de Candy para que lo mirara a los ojos. Solo por un momento sus alientos se mezclaron y el brillo los ojos de ambos cambió. Albert por un momento se olvido de lo que estaba hablando… pero Candy se separó un poco para observar mejor sus ojos, quería cerciorarse de lo que veía en sus ojos era amor, pero él bajó su mirada y continuo…

-Escúchame con atención. –Le acarició el cabello, después le tomo ambas manos…

-¡Esto es un sueño! –Sin embargo Albert seguía mirándola y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-No, no es un sueño. Escucha Candy… -Soltó sus manos y las colocó en su regazo, sin dejar de observarla. –Hace días comencé a notar a la tía Elroy nerviosa y salía muy temprano sin dejar dicho a donde se dirigía. También me percaté de que Dorothy, tenía días sin aparecer en la casona. Cuando pregunte al servicio me comentaron que la Sra. Elroy la tenía haciendo un trabajo especial, pero no sabían de que se trataba ni donde estaba.

"Así que le pedí a George que se hiciera cargo de averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando… hace unos momentos… me informó… que mi tía Elroy se había dirigido directamente a un hospital en Chicago. Ahí permaneció muchas horas y optó por esperarla, ya que se imaginó que tendría algunos problemas de salud y no quería que la familia se enterara, pero cuando salió… salió con un joven al cual una enfermera llevaba en silla de ruedas. Al principio no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían… inclusive tú no darás crédito a mis palabras Candy… ¡Es Anthony!"

Candy, tomó las manos de Albert entre las suyas, ya que conforme éste le relataba lo sucedido observaba como su mirada se entristecía cada vez más, ella pensaba por que estaba muy molesto con su tía por lo del engaño. Pero… ¡Qué equivocada estaba! La tristeza de Albert no provenía del engaño, ya que la tía Elroy tendría una buena explicación para todo lo sucedido; su tristeza más bien venía del corazón, él sabía que cuando Candy se enterara regresaría al lado de Anthony y él ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de confesarle cuanto la amaba, ni mucho menos demostrárselo.

Albert, tenía la esperanza, de que sí dejaba pasar el tiempo, solo el tiempo necesario para que Candy sanara de sus heridas con respecto a Terry, él tendría la oportunidad de acercarse y demostrarle cuanto él la ama y necesita a su lado… Pero ahora, con lo que estaba sucediendo, con el regreso de Anthony, sabía perfectamente cual sería la decisión de Candy… ¡Elegiría a Anthony! De eso estaba seguro.

-La tía Elroy llevó a Anthony a la cabaña del bosque -continuo Albert -la propiedad que está a los alrededores de la mansión de Lakewood, Dorothy lo esta atendiendo. Mandé de regreso a George al hospital a averiguar todo lo que paso con Anthony y en que condiciones está en estos momentos. Cuando regrese espero que George ya tenga toda la información para decidir lo que tengo que hacer, también necesito explicaciones de la tía…

-¡Quiero verlo Albert, yo puedo cuidarlo! –Candy le suplicaba con la mirada. -¡Yo puedo atenderlo, ayudarlo y…!

-Candy… primero déjame informarme bien de que fue lo que pasó, necesito hablar con mi Tía Elroy. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que estén juntos… yo… yo te juro que ya nada los va a separar -pero al decir estas palabras sentía que su corazón sangraba. -Mañana vendré a verte y te informaré de todo lo ocurrido. Ten paciencia Candy… ¡Volvamos con los demás! Deben estar preocupados por nuestra ausencia y… Candy… no menciones nada hasta que estemos realmente seguros de lo que pasó realmente… ¡Prométemelo Candy!

-Esta bien Albert, te lo prometo… pero si para antes del anochecer no has venido a informarme, yo me presentaré ante la Tía Abuela y seré yo quien le exija una explicación.

Albert asintió y ayudó a Candy a ponerse en pie. Candy quedó de frente a él y lo abrazó. Albert le devolvió el abrazo como no lo había hecho antes. La abrazó con fuerza y el mismo tiempo con delicadeza, con todo el amor que sentía por ella, sus manos recorrieron su espalda, quería que en sus sentidos y en su mente quedaran grabadas cada una de esas sensaciones… su cuerpo, su calor… quería tener algo para recordar, aunque fuera tan solo un abrazo.

Candy depositó en ese abrazo todo lo que sentía por Albert, se sentía muy bien entre sus brazos, no quería que Albert la soltara, quería quedarse así, mucho tiempo… mejor dicho todo lo que le queda de vida. Pero Albert al fin la soltó y tomándola de la mano, se dirigieron hacia la fiesta.

La fiesta continuó, todos reían y festejaban el regreso de Candy al Hogar de Pony. Horas después todos se despedían, Albert fue el último, cuando estaba éste a punto de subir a su automóvil, Candy corrió hacia él y no pudo evitar extenderle los brazos. Albert la recibió y rodeó su cintura. Candy pasó sus brazos por su cuello y se prendió de él, hundiendo su rostro entre su hombro y cuello. Él podía sentir la respiración de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que el se inclinaba un poco y colocaba su cara entre el cabello de Candy…, ese abrazo y su olor… serían el mejor de sus recuerdos.

Candy al despedirse de Albert solo decidió correr a sus brazos… quería demostrarle todo su amor y comprensión ya que ahora como el jefe de la familia Andrey tendría muchas cosas por resolver y la primera era lo de Anthony… Ella haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudarlo pero lo que más quería era supiera que ella siempre estaría ahí… amándolo. Al sentir como Albert se inclinaba y colocaba su rostro entre sus cabellos un escalofrío delicioso le recorrió por la espalda su única reacción… inundar sus pulmones con el delicioso aroma que desprendía la piel de su apuesto príncipe.


	2. La Mentira

Capítulo II

La Mentira

Albert iba camino a la mansión de Lakewood, ya que La Tía Abuela había dicho que se iría a descansar ahí y ahora que sabía la verdadera razón tenía que hacer que le dijera como es que Anthony estaba vivo, ella le tenía que explicar muchas cosas, estaba seguro que todo había tenido que ver con Candy… el no entendía como era que su tía le tenía tanto resentimiento a su pequeña princesa.

De repente te le vinieron a la mente los maravillosos momentos que pasó con Candy esa tarde, ese último abrazo que le dio su pequeña, cerraba los ojos y volvía a sentir su respiración, sus brazos rodeando su cuello, su aroma… se sentía desalentado… que habría pasado si hubiera dicho la verdad a Candy en el momento en que Archie y Annie fueron a buscarlos…

-¡Llegamos, señor! -Albert abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Gracias. -Se bajo del auto y se encaminó a la entrada de la mansión.

-¡Buenas noches! -Lo recibió el mayordomo. -El señor George, lo espera en la biblioteca Sr. William. Dijo que era importante.

-¡Gracias, que tenga buenas noches! -Se dirigió impaciente al encuentro con su fiel amigo.

Albert entró a la biblioteca. George lo esperaba, estaba sentado en la pequeña sala que había en la habitación. Cuando lo escucho entrar se puso de pie y lo saludo.

-¡Buenas noches William!

-¡Te escucho George! -dijo impaciente, sin embargo se dio cuenta de su descortesía. -Disculpa estoy nervioso. ¡Buenas noches! ¿Qué noticias me tienes?

-Fui al hospital como me indicaste… -Albert hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza y lo invitó a proseguir. -El joven Anthony ingresó al hospital inconciente hace aproximadamente seis años, a consecuencia de una caída de caballo, con un golpe en la cabeza. El muchacho entro inmediatamente en estado de coma y ha estado así hasta hace tres meses. Por orden de la Sra. Elroy, ella era la única persona que podía visitarlo, y se encargó de que los mejores médicos estuvieran al pendiente del caso. Según la opinión médica, el joven no saldría de ese estado por lo que creían no tenía caso mantenerlo con vida, a lo cual la Sra. Elroy se opuso rotundamente. Afortunadamente ya no existe peligro. Anthony esta bien de salud, pero se niega a recibir la rehabilitación que necesita para que sus músculos atrofiados vuelvan a ser los de antes. Por eso que se encuentra en silla de ruedas, su cuerpo no tiene la fuerza necesaria para valerse por sí mismo, o mejor dicho no quiere ya que su cuerpo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones solo le hace falta un poco de ejercitación.

Mientras escuchaba a George, Albert no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Anthony?... ¿Por qué rechaza la ayuda que se le está brindando?... ¿Qué no pensaba en Candy?... ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?...

-¿Es todo lo que pudiste averiguar?

-Sí William, si no se te ofrece otra cosa, me retiro ha sido un día muy pesado.

-Gracias George, de verdad que no tengo con que pagarte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros… que tengas buenas noches.

Albert miraba como George se retiraba, era indispensable para él hablar con la tía Elroy, tenía mucho que explicar… ¿Por qué mantuvo en secreto que Anthony estaba vivo? ¿Por qué lo llevó a la cabaña y no a la casona? ¡Debo hablar inmediatamente con ella! Albert se dirigió a los aposentos de su tía y entró, decidido a exigirle una explicación, pero la Sra. Elroy ya estaba durmiendo, así que no le quedó más remedio que esperar.

Ya en su habitación se dirigió al baño, tomaría un baño muy largo para relajarse. Llenó la tina con agua muy caliente, entró en ella, recargo su cabeza en el borde y cerró sus ojos. Tenía que pensar lo que haría independientemente de los que le dijera su Tía Emilia, quería verlo y abrazarlo, siempre lo consideró como su hermano, cuando murieron sus padres su hermana Rosemary se hizo cargo de él y creció como parte de la familia Brown Andrey… hasta que su tía considero que era tiempo de ser educado como el heredero que era. Cuando lo separó de su hermana sufrió mucho, ya que la rígida y monótona vida que vivía con su tía Emilia lo aburrían… extrañaba los jardines de Lakewood, los rosales que tanto quería su hermana y todos los animales que tenía, pero sobre todo extrañaba a su hermana y a su hermanito Anthony… cuando la muerte de su hermana, sintió mucha tristeza, ya que no pudo despedirse de ella, sabía que estaba muy enferma. Pero con Anthony era muy diferente, era tan joven, tan lleno de vida… había sentido tanta frustración, tenía tantos planes para él, pero su tía lo mantenía alejado de todos los integrantes de la familia hasta que tuviera la edad, según ella, de hacerse cargo de ésta. Ni siquiera le había permitido estar en el funeral de Anthony… y ahora resultaba que estaba vivo. Sentía alegría pues era su sobrino, sin embargo esto significaba que tenía que olvidarse de Candy. Pero por él y por Candy sacrificaría todo lo que tenía, hasta su propia vida… De repente Puppe hizo unos pequeños ruiditos que rompieron la concentración de Albert, haciendo que se diera cuanta de que el agua estaba fría. Se aseó rápidamente, se secó y se colocó su pantalón de dormir. Se dirigió a la ventana para dejar entrar a su pequeña mofeta…

-Discúlpame Puppe -abrazó a mascota y se dirigió a la cama -te dejaré la ventana abierta por si necesitas salir… ¿Sabes Puppe? Traeré a Candy a vivir aquí con nosotros -Albert sonríe al ver la alegría que manifiesta su amiguita. -Si… yo también la extraño, no tienes idea de cuánto.

Al día siguiente Albert despertó muy temprano, se baño nuevamente, se vistió y se dirigió a la recámara de la tía Elroy. Ella se encontraba sentada ante el espejo, dando los últimos retoques a su peinado…

-¡William! ¿Por qué entras a mi habitación de esa manera? Qué no te enseñé que debes tocar antes de… -se gira para mirar a su sobrino pero por la expresión de Albert no pudo terminar la frase, se notaba claramente que algo lo molestaba. -¿Qué se te ofrece William? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -no pudo evitar preguntar lo último ya un poco preocupada.

Albert trató de calmarse un poco antes de cuestionar a la tía, de no ser tan grasero, pero no lo consiguió…

-¡Quiero que me expliques! ¿Por qué nos mentiste tía? ¿Qué te llevó a engañarnos de esa manera? ¿Por qué nos hiciste creer que Anthony estaba muerto? ¡Te exijo una explicación ahora! -estaba tan molesto que no notó como se le cerraban los puños.

-¡Oh, William! Yo… - pero no pudo continuar… comenzó a llorar.

Albert no podía contener su enojo… ella los había visto sufrir a todos en espacial a su Candy por la muerte de Anthony y había mantenido en secreto la condición del muchacho que era amado por todos.

-¡Te escucho tía! -se quedó de pie frente a ella y esperó a que la Sra. Elroy se tranquilizara un poco. Ella dejó de llorar poco a poco. -Necesito que me cuentes todo, desde el principio. Anthony se encuentra deprimido y necesito saber por qué. ¡Sigo esperando tú versión tía!

-¡Está bien William! -Seguía sollozando. -Cuando cayó del caballo lo llevamos directamente al hospital, eso ya todos lo saben, pero los doctores dijeron que estaba en estado de coma, y como el golpe había sido muy severo no me dieron esperanzas y dijeron que lo más probable es que pronto moriría. Así que organicé los funerales. Todos estos años estuvo inconciente. Apenas hace tres meses me informaron que había despertado. ¡No te imaginas mi alegría! Era la mejor noticia después de lo de la muerte de Stear. Pero cuando fui a verlo lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Candy y yo… -comenzó a llorar de nuevo. -¡No quería perderlo, entiendes eso! Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero…

-¿Qué le dijiste tía? -Albert vio como la tía Elroy desviaba la mirada y después se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. No sabía por qué pero se sentía más molesto, pero la reacción de su tía no dejaba de preocuparlo. Así que colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la Sra. Elroy. -Tía… ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué le dijiste a Anthony? ¿Por qué reaccionas así?...

-Yo… ¡Le dije que Candy había muerto!

-¿Qué?... -Quitó de inmediato sus manos de los hombros. Estaba muy sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. -¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!

-¡No quería perderlo William yo…! -Volvió a llorar. -¡Tengo miedo de que me lo arrebate! Tú sabes cuánto lo he querido… ¡Cuánto lo quiero! Además si para ella él estaba muerto por qué ella para él no. Y yo deseo lo mejor para Anthony. ¡Candy no es buena para él!

Albert se alejó unos pasos. No podía creer que su tía fuera tan egoísta para causar daño a la persona que decía supuestamente querer tanto…

-¡Pero lo está perdiendo! Lo que le ha dicho sólo le ha quitado las ganas de vivir. ¡No lo entiende! Lo que más me molesta es que siga considerando a Candy como sino fuera parte de ésta familia, ¿por qué no la quiere? Ella es tan buena. Si no fuera por ella yo no…

-¡No eso no es cierto, es una ladrona! si la he aceptado es solo por tu capricho, solamente por eso… solamente quiere quedarse con la fortuna de los Andrey… ¡Es una arribista!

-No sé de donde sacas todas esas tonterías, aunque estoy seguro de saber quién le mete todas esas locuras en la cabeza. -Albert muy molesto se proponía salir de ahí, esto era inconcebible. Colocó su mano sobre la manija de la puerta y la abrió. -De ahora en adelante este asunto queda en mis manos ¡Entendido! No dejaré que se entrometa más en los asuntos de mi familia y mucho menos con respecto al fututo de mis sobrinos. Las decisiones solo las tomaré yo.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer William? -lo miraba con miedo.

-¡Voy a hablar con Anthony… y con Candy!

-¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Anthony me odiará!

-Sí, es un riesgo que tiene que tomar. Ahora sólo le queda asumir las consecuencias de sus propios actos. -Diciendo esto Albert salió de la habitación.

La Sra. Elroy se dejo caer en la más profunda tristeza. "William tiene razón, sólo me queda esperar la reacción de Anthony, la de Candy no le importa mucho pero también faltan los demás miembros de la familia… Tal vez algún día me lleguen a perdonar. Pero lo más importante es que no permitiré que Candy se quede con Anthony, ella no lo merece".

Albert estaba tan molesto que salió de la casona dirigiéndose al lago, tenía que pensar, hablaría con los chicos pero debía analizar bien las cosas, sabía que nada mejor que la verdad. Candy estaba al tanto de la mayoría de los detalles por lo que le sería más fácil con ella. Pero Anthony, con él si le sería difícil ya que tendría que contarle todo desde un principio. Al llegar a la orilla del lago se dirigió a su árbol favorito y lo trepó, entendía mejor que nadie a Candy ya que el viento lo ayudaba a despejar sus ideas, pero lo mejor de todo era que el aroma de la naturaleza lo relajaba al máximo y de esta manera había encontrado la solución a muchos de sus problemas y sino la solución al menos podía pensar con más calma.

Sin embargo el tiempo no de detiene… tiene que apresurarse ya que le prometió a Candy que se presentaría a más tardar al anochecer no quería que Candy se enfrentara a la Tía Emilia pues sabía que sería muy grosera con su pequeña y no quería que su princesita recibiera una humillación más.


	3. Una Sorpresa

Capítulo III

Una Sorpresa

Candy estaba muy impaciente, no dejaba de ir de un lada a otro, ya casi anochecía, la espera la estaba consumiendo. Tenía tantos deseos de ver a Albert, quería saber qué era lo que había ocurrido con Anthony, estaba decidida a enfrentar a la tía Abuela, pero decidió que lo mejor sería esperar la llegada de Albert, confiaba en él, sabía que iría y lo más seguro es que todo esto le había tomado más tiempo de lo que le había pedido, puesto que no era un asunto que debería tomarse a la ligera. Sabía que él cumpliría su palabra.

Se dirigió a la casa y camino directamente a su cuarto, pensó que si iba a enfrentarse a la Sra. Elroy tendría que estar presentable. Sacó de su armario el vestido que acababa de obsequiarle Albert… era blanco con detalles rosado, tenía un escote redondo y pronunciado el cual realzaba su pecho, y en lugar de mangas tenía unos finos tirantes. Se recogió el cabello en una sola coleta con un listón blanco y se maquilló ligeramente. Al mirar su reflejo en el espejo pensó por un momento que el vestido era muy atrevido, pero también se le veía muy lindo, su reflejo ya no era el de una niña… además que… quería que Albert se diera cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía… y de lo mucho que había cambiado.

Albert estaba tardándose mucho. Comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose a la colina. La señorita Pony y la hermana María la observaban preocupadas, estaba actuando de una forma muy inusual, se le notaba inquieta y un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué pasará con Candy hermana María? ¿Qué se le habrá metido en esa cabecita? Me preocupa… espero que no se haya metido en problemas.

-Yo también señorita Pony. Pero más bien creo que algo le preocupa… se ve muy ansiosa. Desde ayer que la noto así. Vio la manera de cómo se despidió del Sr. William.

En ese momento suena el teléfono, el día en que celebraron el regreso de Candy al Hogar muy temprano unos empleados de el Sr. William instalaron la línea por ordenes de éste, y explicó que era para que el orfanato tuviera un medio para facilitar las entrevistas de adopción.

-Diga -contesta la señorita Pony -en que podemos servirle.

-Buenas tardes srita. Pony habla Albert, necesito pedirle un favor… es muy importante…

Albert se dirigía al encuentro con Candy estaba seguro que estaría contenta con lo que había decidido. Estaría feliz con la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, solo esperaba que Candy no se hubiera cansado de esperarlo lo que menos quería era que hubiera ido al encuentro con la tía Abuela, esperaba que la Srita. Pony le haya explicado sus planes… Sin embargo no dejaba de sentirse inmensamente triste, ¡la perdería otra vez!… y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de decirle cuanto la amaba. Pero lo único que de verdad importaba era que ella fuera feliz y si ésta era junto a Anthony, así sería… y haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para que así fuera. ¡No permitiría que nadie interfiriera en la felicidad de Anthony y Candy! Y él se encargaría de todo.

El chofer detuvo el automóvil frente al Hogar de Pony y Albert descendió de él. La srita. Pony y la hermana María se encontraban afuera esperando que Candy regresara y así poder hablar con ella, pero al parecer la chica no tenía intenciones de hacerlo y no habían podido comunicarle nada de lo que les había pedido William.

-¡Buenas tardes Sr. William! -saludó la srita. Pony. -Es un honor y un placer tenerlo por aquí nuevamente.

-¡Buenas tardes srita.! El honor y placer es mío -dejó atrás su tristeza y les brindó la mejor de sus sonrisas. -He venido por Candy… pensé que estaría esperándome.

-¡Oh! Ella no ha regresado, suponemos que esta en la colina pero los niños dicen que mandó decir que le permitiéramos unos momentos a solas, ya estamos preocupadas… de haber sabido antes por que se encontraba tan distraída y pensativa no le hubiéramos permitido salir de la casa, pero hasta después de que la vimos salir recibimos su llamada… ya tenemos todo lo que nos pidió listo, solo no hemos podido comunicarle a Candy sus planes y…

-No se preocupen por eso, iré a buscarla yo mismo… tal vez esté trepada en el árbol… gracias por todo sritas. En seguida nos reuniremos con ustedes para despedirnos.

Albert le había informado a la srita. Pony todo lo que estaba sucediendo cuando la llamó por teléfono, les explicó la situación de su sobrino y les pidió que empacaran las pertenencias de Candy pues la llevaría con él a la mansión para que estuviera con Anthony. La srita. Pony se lo contó todo a la hermana María y entre las dos prepararon todas las cosas de Candy, pero al no regresar de su paseo no pudieron decirle que el Sr. William iría por ella.

Sin decir más, Albert se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al lugar preferido de Candy… conforme me acercaba a la colina pudo verla, traía el vestido que le había obsequiado y se veía tan hermosa… la palabra "hermosa" se quedaba corta. La prenda realzaba mucho su figura, la figura de una mujer. Ya no quedaba nada de la pequeña pecosa que él había conocido, se había convertido en una dama exquisita. ¡Lo que Albert daría por que fuera solamente suya!

Candy estaba observando las dulce Candy, estaban en flor, estaban muy bonitas y su perfume era dulce… Anthony las había cultivada especialmente para ella y desde que ella dejara la mansión de Lakewood para ir a Londres, siempre florecían para recordarle lo mucho que la había amado Anthony. Candy se acercó al rosal y tomó una rosa en su mano y la cortó…

-¡Candy! -la llamó Albert.

Al escucharlo, ella corrió a su encuentro y se arrojó a sus brazos como siempre. Él la recibió y la estrechó como era su más grande anhelo. Hundió su cara entre los rizos e inhaló su aroma… "Ojala pudiera decirle cuanto la amo, que desde la primera vez que la vi yo…"

-¡Albert ya estaba impaciente! -se lo dijo mirándolo a la cara, pero no deshizo en abrazo, se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos que…

Albert la miró a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban, que lo llenaban de calor y alegría. Levantó una de sus manos y rozó su mejilla a la vez que con su dedo pulgar le tocaba los labios y…

-Candy… mi pequeña Candy, yo…

-¿Qué pasó Albert? -Candy comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa Albert nunca la había mirado de esa manera tan… no sabía como decirlo, había calor el los ojos de Albert y se sentía ruborizar… ¡apasionada! Había pasión en sus ojos, si eso era lo que había en los ojos de su príncipe. Comenzó a sentir calor, mucho calor en su rostro y decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el tema. -¿Qué te dijo la tía Abuela? ¿Puedo ver a Anthony? ¡Albert! ¿Estás bien?

Saliendo de su ensoñación Albert retiró su mano y se alejó un paso de ella. "¡Pero ¿Qué me está pasando? Candy solo piensa en Anthony es lo único que le preocupa"…

-Hay que recoger tus pertenencias Candy, ¡apúrate! -y dando media vuelta, comenzó a caminar.

-Pero… ¿a dónde vamos? -Candy estaba completamente desconcertada. Había un dejo de rabia en los ojos de Albert cuando éste se volvió para darle la espalda. -¡Albert!

Albert se detuvo y cerró los ojos por unos momentos. Se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió…

-Es una sorpresa pequeña ¡vamos, apúrate! Se nos está haciendo tarde y no te preocupes por la srita. Pony y la hermana María ya hablé con ellas. ¡Te espero en el auto!.

Ella notaba los cambios en los ojos de Albert, tristeza, pasión la cual acababa de descubrir, rabia y ahora algo de alegría; algo pasaba a su príncipe. Comenzó a correr hacia el hogar mientras seguía pensando "¿qué te pasa Albert? Noto algo diferente…" bueno, fuera lo que fuera ella tenía plena confianza en él. Ya se encargaría después de averiguar que le estaba pasando, ahora lo que más la intrigaba era la supuesta sorpresa que le tenía. "¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿A dónde me llevas Albert? ¡A ver a Anthony! Era lo más probable, pero… ¿por qué tendía que llevar su equipaje? ¿La mandaría fuera de la cuidad? ¡No! Pero entonces que…"

-Deja de pensar en tonterías Candy -se dijo a sí misma. -Albert no te haría algo así…

Albert ayudó a subir el equipaje de Candy al auto. Todos los integrantes del Hogar de Pony les daban la despedida no sin antes recibir una promesa de visitas constantes por los rubios. Durante todo el trayecto fueron en silencio hasta que Candy se dio cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando…

-¡Vamos a la mansión de Lakewood! ¿Por qué Albert?

-Ahí está tu sorpresa Candy, además que será tu nuevo hogar. Mañana por la noche daremos una cena para informar a todos nuestros familiares la gran noticia… -haciendo una seña al chofer. -Déjenos en el portal de las rosas y dígale a mi nana Marry que suban el equipaje de Candy a la habitación que era de mi hermana.

-Será como usted diga Sr. William - deteniendo el carro frente al portal.

-¿Qué te parece si caminamos desde aquí? -salió del vehículo y dio la mano a Candy para que descendiera del mismo.

El portal de las rosas seguía igual de hermoso, hacía pocos días que había estada allí cuando había ido a buscar al abuelo William, pero ahora sería su hogar, al menos mientras estuviera Albert con ella. Candy estaba tan feliz, que comenzó reír, tomó las manos de Albert y lo incitó a que diera vueltas con ella; de pronto lo soltó y comenzó a girar y girar y parecía que no pararía… Albert la miraba con tanta ternura, solo tenía que esperar en que su sorpresa apareciera…

-¡Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras Candy! -Anthony apareció por entre los rosales y le sonreía.

Candy para su juego de golpe y con su miraba buscaba de donde provenía esa voz, esa voz que tantas veces había soñado con volver escuchar pronunciando se nombre.

-¡An… Anthony! -comenzó a caminar en su dirección, las lágrimas se desbordaban por esas enormes esmeraldas. Se hincó frente a él y toco su rostro. -¡Estas aquí! ¡Te extrañé tanto! -y sin más lo abrazó y dio rienda suelta al llanto.

-¡Candy! -Anthony rodeaba a su pequeña llorona. -Creí que estabas… no importa ya, estamos juntos ahora. ¡Mi dulce Candy! ¡Juntos otra vez!

-¡Oh, Anthony! -Candy no dejaba de llorar.

-¡No llores! Ahora estamos juntos y nada ni nadie nos va a separar ¡Te lo prometo!

-Candy -intervino Albert, -¿No te gustó tu sorpresa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Candy se volvió y dejó de abrazar a Anthony para correr a los brazos de Albert.

-¡Gracias Albert! -no podía dejar de llorar, estaba muy emocionada, esto era algo que aunque ya se esperaba, le hacía sentir tanta nostalgia por lo que hubiera sido y no fue.

Albert la abrazó y le tomó la barbilla con una mano e hizo que Candy lo mirara. Acto seguido con la misma mano le limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió…

-¡No llores pequeña! Si sigues así, tus hermosos ojos se van a hinchar, y no quieres eso ¿verdad? Recuerda que tienes que lucir hermosa para la fiesta -y volvió a abrazarla, rodeando con ambos brazos a Candy. -¡Vamos pequeña llorona! -dirigiendo su mirada a Dorothy que estaba detrás de Anthony le dijo: -lleva a Candy a su habitación y que se instale Dorothy.

-Si señor. ¡Vamos señorita Candy!

-Yo llevaré a Anthony -separó a Candy de él y la incitó para que siguiera a Dorothy. -¡Ve con Dorothy Candy! Y descansa, mañana será otro día.

Candy hizo una afirmación con la cabeza y se dirigió con Dorothy al interior de la casa. Albert tomó la silla de Anthony y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Gracias Albert! -dijo Anthony.

-De nada Anthony, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti y por mi pequeña. Ella merece ser feliz y si esta felicidad está a tu lado no dudaré ni un momento.

-¡Eso espero tío, eso espero!

Si embargo, la forma en que Albert y Candy se abrazaban y miraban inquietaba mucho a Anthony. No pudo más que sentir celos pero… en su interior pensaba que tal vez era normal, ya que había un cariño inmenso entre ellos, después de todo Candy lo había arriesgado todo por ayudar a Albert cuando éste te encontraba convaleciente. Sí, eso era, se querían como amigos, además él era el tutor de Candy, siempre la había ayudado y protegido. ¡Era una tontería sentirse así!

-Tío… ¿Tu crees que Candy me quiera… todavía?

-Claro que sí Anthony… -"no hay duda alguna" pensó Albert.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de ese chico que me contaste? El que conoció en colegio de Londres… Terry…

-Ella ha aprendido a vivir con ese hermoso recuerdo de juventud, al menos es lo que creo, sino lo ha superado lo hará es cuestión de tiempo, ya lo verás ¡no te preocupes!

**FLASH **

Al medio día en la casa de la cabaña Anthony observaba por la ventana cuando vio que se acercaba un joven, que para su sorpresa era Albert el pequeño hermano de su madre con el que había convivido durante su infancia. Estaba seguro de que era el famoso príncipe de la colina del que tanto le había hablado Candy…

-¿Albert? ¿Eres tú? -Anthony lo interrogó al momento que cruzó por la puerta. Él sabía de la identidad de su casi hermano, por eso se había tomado el atrevimiento de suplicarle que rescatara y adoptara a Candy.

-¡Anthony! -Albert se acercó y lo abrazó. -Tenemos tanto que hablar. -No podía contener las lágrimas

-¡Candy -Anthony no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas, -Candy está muerta! Todo es por mi culpa yo…

-No, no es verdad… -se separó de su sobrino y lo tomó por el rostro. -Ella está viva, esperando para reencontrarse contigo y…

-¿Cómo? ¿Es verdad lo que estas diciendo? La tía Elroy me dijo que…

-Mintió Anthony… se ha comportado de la manera más egoísta, pero lo importante es que me dí cuenta a tiempo y no voy a permitir que nadie los vuelva a separar… ella ha sufrido mucho por tu supuesta muerte y…

-¿Mi muerte? -Anthony no sabía de que le hablaba Albert y sus ojos manifestaron mucha angustia.

-Si, déjame que te explique.

Conforme iba contando todo lo acontecido desde el día del accidente Anthony se había quedado incrédulo… no entendía por qué su tía había permitido que toda su familia e incluso su padre sufrieran de esa manera… pero sobre todo qué mal había hecho Candy para que pasara por todo eso… cuando Albert llegó a la parte con la relación de Terry lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que no tenía esperanzas por recobrar a su pequeña llorona.

-Pero cuando Candy llegó a New York -Albert seguía con su relato, -se encontró con que Susana, la actriz con la que interpretaría la obra de Romeo y Julieta junto con Terry, había tenido un accidente perdiendo en el mismo una pierna y pedía como recompensa que Terry se casara con ella… Candy se hizo a un lado… llegó destrozada, nunca me hubiera imaginado que regresaría con todas sus ilusiones rotas y…

-¿Quieres decir que ya no están juntos? -los ojos de Anthony brillaban esperanzados.

-No, cada quien hizo su vida. Pero Candy lo ama mucho. Solo espero que lo supere pronto, si es que ya no lo hizo -sin embargo Albert sentía que cada minuto que pasaba ahí, su princesa se alejaba más de él y se la ponía en charola de plata a su sobrino.

-¿Qué va a suceder con todo esto tío?

-Vas a regresar conmigo inmediatamente a la mansión, hablaré con Dorothy y enseguida iré por Candy… todo déjalo en mis manos, tu no te preocupes, lo importante es que pronto estarán juntos…

**END FLASH BACK**

Albert se dirigió a la alcoba de Candy, tenía que informarle que ella se haría cargo de todo lo relacionado con Anthony, el mejor que nadie sabía que era la indicada y lo amorosa que era cuando se dedicaba a sus pacientes, estaba seguro que era lo que necesitaba su sobrino para mejorarse. Cuando llegó a la puerta tocó repetidas veces… pero no obtuvo respuesta… entró haciendo el menor ruido posible, tal vez Candy estuviera durmiendo, había sido un día agotador para todos, sin mencionar las cargas emocionales que habían tenido. Pero Candy no estaba durmiendo, no estaba en la cama como esperaba encontrarla. Se dirigió a la puerta del baño, y por estar levemente abierta se asomó sigilosamente. Ahí estaba ella, Albert se quedó helado, ni en sus más locos sueños veía a Candy como la estaba viendo en ese momento… estaba… desnuda… observó claramente como salía de la tina y tomaba una toalla para secar su cabello. Todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente sin movimiento, vio como se ponía su camisón que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y dejaba al descubierto sus maravillosas piernas… comenzaba a cepillar su hermosa pelo… tenía los ojos cerrados y para su sorpresa mencionó su nombre "Albert". Decidió que no debería seguir allí, si ella se daba cuenta de su presencia no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría. Lo mejor era que Candy no se percatara que el había estado allí. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación Candy salió del baño y al verlo le brindó una hermosa sonrisa y se acercó a él.

-¿Me buscabas?

Albert se giró al escuchar la voz de Candy y se puso rígido, demasiado nervioso, Candy lo notó muy inquieto, pero no sabía por qué…

-Si… pero al no verte…, pensé que te estarías bañando…, así que ya me retiraba -Albert no podía mirarla a los ojos, se sentía apenado por haberla visto desnuda.

-Supongo que querías decirme algo… ¿Anthony esta bies? -Candy se acercó más y notó que Albert se alejaba de ella. "¿qué te pasa Albert? Pareces nervioso" pensaba.

-¡Eh!… si está bien… solo quería decirte que he decidido que tú cuidaras de Anthony… quiero que estés al pendiente de su recuperación, sé que harás lo mejor para él… y que lo cuidaras mejor que nadie… como lo hiciste conmigo ¡recuerdas! -trató de sonreír pero sus nervios podían más que todo. -Un especialista vendrá cada tercer día y supongo que te dará las instrucciones necesarias para…

-¡Oh Albert! -corrió a sus brazos. -Me haces tan feliz…

Albert recibió el abrazo, y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir sus senos contra su pecho, eran firmes y… y… tenía que salir de ahí. Él no era de palo y sentirla así… ¡estaba perdiendo la cabeza! La cercanía de Candy no ayudaba mucho, ya que ella le había pasado sus brazos por su cuello. Si continuaban en esa posición lo más seguro es que no resistiría ni un momento más y no sabía de que sería capaz. Sin dudarlo se deshizo del abrazo de Candy, la alejó de él y le hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza, para indicarle que se retiraba.

-¿Te encuentras bien Albert? -Candy había notado como él la alejaba y Albert nunca había reaccionado así ante ella. No pudo evitar preguntar con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras.

-¡Si Candy!… estoy bien… solo un poco cansado, será mejor que me retire.

Albert se disponía a salir del cuarto, pero Dorothy apareció con la merienda de Candy.

-Gracias Dorothy -se apresuró a decir Candy tal vez lograse que Albert se quedara con ella un poco más. -Ponlo en la mesita y trae otro servicio para Albert por favor, cenará conmigo -observó a Albert esperanzada, no quería que se marchar, no todavía.

-En seguida Srita. Candy -Dorothy salió de la habitación.

-Pero Candy… debes estar muy cansada… lo mejor será que te deje sola -Albert estaba dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Por favor Albert! -lo tomó de la mano. -No quiero cenar sola -Candy le suplicó con la mirada a Albert. -Claro que si no lo deseas yo… -y bajó la mirada, se sintió mal consigo misma, nunca había recurrido a ese tipo de artimañas para lograr lo que se proponía… pero la verdad deseaba mucho estar con él.

-¡No! Claro que me gustaría cenar contigo -no podía negarse, nunca le había negado nada, además que no pudo resistirse ante esa mirada, así que tomó aire y le sonrió, como si nada pasara. Candy le devolvió la sonrisa y él pudo notar un toque de coquetería, que lo hizo sentirse especial.

Conforme cenaban Albert olvidaba por momentos lo ocurrido, y en el transcurso de ésta se sintieron como en los viejos tiempos cuando compartían ese pequeño departamento, donde solo eran él y ella… echaban de menos esos momentos

-Ya es hora de retirarme Candy - se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Gracias Albert… por todo -y sin decir más volvió a abrazarlo, se sentía tan bien envuelta por esos fuertes brazos, que no podía resistirse.

-¡Te quiero mucho Albert!

Al escuchar las palabras de Candy no pudo evitar abrazarla más fuerte contra sí, y hundió su rostro entre su cabello, quería fundirse en ella. Candy correspondía su abrazo y deslizaba sus pequeñas manos sobre la espalde de éste. No quería dejarlo ir, quería sentir su piel cerca, sentir sus manos por todo su cuerpo y…"¿Qué demonios estas pensando Candy? No es propio de una dama".

-¡Yo te quiero mucho más! -Albert le besó la frente y se retiró.

Candy sentía como le faltaba el aire… "¿qué le estaba pasando?" Ni siquiera la cercanía de Terry la había hecho sentirse de esa manera… echaba de menos su calor y se sentía vacía sin su presencia…

Albert miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación… cerraba los ojos y volvía a su mente lo que había visto en el cuarto de baño… Candy, como la diosa y dueña de sus sueños…

-Se suponía que Candy recibiría una sorpresa este día… pero el sorprendido he sido yo… -y con una sonrisa en sus labios se quedó dormido.


	4. Baile entre dos

Capítulo IV

Baile entre dos

El siguiente día fue muy agitado, se les veía a todos andar de arriba para abajo, arreglando todo para la cena de esa noche. Ni siquiera había podido ver a Albert que se la había pasado todo el día en el despacho con George y ella la mayor parte de su tiempo con Anthony, fueron lindos momentos con él recordando los viejos tiempos. Le contó en pocas palabras todo lo que ella había vivido en su ausencia… la convivencia con Albert, el lazo que los unía, etc. Pero aunque se la pasó muy bien cuidando de él y narrándole toda su vida, sentía un poco de añoranza por la presencia de Albert.

Después de tantos preparativos, por fin Candy se dirigía a su habitación a arreglarse para la fiesta. Dorothy le informó que en unos minutos más estaría con ella, que ya tenía el agua lista y comenzara a darse un baño, que ella personalmente la ayudaría a vestirse y al mismo tiempo le entregaba una nota. ¡Era de Albert! Eso la animó, se apresuró para entrar a su recamara y leyó: "Mi pequeña, paso por ti a las 8:00 para recibir a nuestros invitados, espérame en tu cuarto. Albert." Tenía que apresurarse, faltaba un poco más de una hora y ya estaba ansiosa por verlo. No entendía el por qué, pero ella estaba más segura que ninguna otra persona que se vería muy apuesto. Tal vez era por lo mucho que lo amaba.

Candy lucía un vestido espectacular, era blanco con detalles lilas y rosas en la parte del escote, en realidad ella pensaba que más bien parecía un vestido de novia. Era largo con mucho vuelo que se le arremolinaba en los pies. También dejaba sus hombros al aire, recogía una espalda descubierta que se veía estrecha y elegante de una rectitud excepcional, las mangas llegaban hasta los codos, también dejaba mucho a la vista sus hermosos pechos puesto que el escote era demasiado pronunciado, su cuello parecía más largo y lucía una fina gargantilla que le había dejado Albert junto al vestido. Llevaba el pelo suelto y sus rizos semejaban una hermosa cascada, solo adornados con un fino listón rosado.

-¿Cómo me veo Dorothy? Estoy muy nerviosa -espero que le guste a Albert, pensó.

-Te ves muy linda Candy, el Sr. William tiene buen gusto. Lo dejarás con la boca abierta.

-¿A qué te refieres Dorothy? -Candy se volvió a mirarla con los ojos inquietos. ¿Acaso era muy notorio que se arreglaba solo para él.

-Quiero decir que los vas a dejar impresionados… a todos… -Dorothy sonrió con un poco de malicia "¿Acaso creen que no me he dado cuenta de cómo se miran, par de tórtolos?"…

Mientras tanto Albert afuera del cuarto de Candy no se atrevía a tocar la puerta, estaba muy nervioso. El vestido que le había elegido a ella dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Lo más seguro es que se viera muy hermosa, razón por la cual no dejaba de estar muy inquieto. Tal vez había sido un error comprarle ese vestido, ya que no le ayudaría a dejar de pensar en ella como mujer… pero no se había podido resistir… el vestido era una belleza, al igual que Candy. Dándose valor, tocó a la puerta tres veces…

-¿Estás lista pequeña? -Sentía como le sudaban las manos y eso si que era nuevo para él.

-¡Ya estoy lista Albert! Pasa…

Albert entró y para la satisfacción de Candy, él la miraba con la boca abierta…

-¿Cómo me veo? -preguntó Candy, satisfecha con la reacción de él, se dio vuelta muy lentamente para que pudiera admirarla bien…

-Te ves… ¡hermosa! -¡Dios! Pero nunca imaginé que te verías así de soberbia, pensaba para sí. Y tragando saliva, se acercó a ella y le ofreció el brazo. -¿Lista? -tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz.

-¡Lista Albert! -y sin dejar de mirarlo le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"Sí! Definitivamente estos dos se gustan" pensaba Dorothy. "¡Me alegro tanto por ti Candy! Es un gran hombre, solo espero que no tengan problemas con la familia. Los dos merecen ser felices".

Albert y Candy daban la bienvenida a todos los familiares. Annie arribó a la mansión resplandeciente, y se alegró de ver a su casi hermana lucir como la princesa que merecía ser.

-¡Te ves hermosa Candy!

-Annie, seas bienvenida a nuestro hogar -se soltó del brazo de Albert y se alejaron un poco y así poder darse un fuerte abrazo. -Archie te está esperando junto a Anthony, no lo ha dejado ni un solo minuto, están muy contentos de estar juntos nuevamente - y sin previo aviso Annie se le acercó a Candy para susurrar a su oído.

-Candy… solo una cosita, procura no dejar solo a Albert… te lo pueden robar -le guiñó un ojo y se alejó con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Annie Britter! -pero solo escuchó una fina carcajada. "Tan obvia era!" Pero el comentario la hizo enrojecer, cada día sus pláticas distaban mucho de las que comúnmente tenían cuando niñas.

Candy regresó al lado de Albert para seguir con su labor y le ofreció una enorme sonrisa.

-¿De qué tanto platicaban? Hizo que se te subieran los colores al rostro -posando así una mano sobre su mejilla.

-¡Cosas de mujeres! -desviando la mirada.

-¿Cosas de mujeres? -Albert no pudo evitar reírse un poco. -No te imagino hablando de bordados Candy…

Ese comentario hizo reír a los dos rubios…

-Ya sabes que en mis conversaciones no entran ese tipo de frivolidades Albert. A mi me gusta más hablar sobre lo atractivos que son los chicos por ejemplo o como nos derretimos por algunos -Albert se giró a verla como si no la conociera. -Ese si es un buen tema de conversación, -comenzó a reír, a Albert parecía que se le saldrían los ojos de sus cuencas. -Es broma Albert… solo tú ocupas mis pensamientos -dijo entre broma… pero al chico pareció tranquilizarlo

La celebración se dio sin contratiempos, la cena estuvo exquisita. Sin embargo Albert desde un inicio la dejó junto a Anthony y no volvió a acercarse a ella. Todos los rumores volaban en torno a Candy por lo hermosa que se había puesto, Anthony se sentía muy orgulloso de ser el beneficiario esa noche de tan hermosa belleza. A Candy le llovieron sin fin de invitaciones para bailar las cuales rechazó y se la pasó todo el tiempo son Anthony; además con quien deseaba bailar era con Albert, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Después de la media noche todos los invitados comenzaron a despedirse, no sin antes decirle a Anthony de lo felices que se sentían de tenerlo de nuevo entre ellos. Cuando hubieron despedido a todos Anthony le pidió a Candy lo llevara a su habitación ya que se sentía muy agotado.

Mientras Candy lo conducía a sus aposentos, Anthony notó que ésta tenía sus pensamientos en otro lugar… "¿En quién piensas Candy? Tus sentimientos has cambiado, y se que ya no me quieres como antes… lo puedo ver en tus ojos, pero volveré a conquistarte ¡Eres mía!" pensaba. Interrumpió sus pensamientos al llegar a la habitación.

-Gracias Candy por estar todo el tiempo a mi lado. Soy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo.

-Yo también soy muy feliz Anthony -entraron a la habitación. -¡Déjame ayudarte!

-¡No! -casi gritó. -Discúlpame Candy, lo que pasa es que…

-No te preocupes -le sonrió. -Soy enfermera ¿no lo sabías?

-Si, mi tío Albert me contó, pero…

-De acuerdo, confiaré en que puedes hacerlo solo. Prométeme que serás cuidadoso.

-Lo prometo… También te prometeré que pondré todo de mi parte para volver a ser quien era… - y le tomó una de sus manos y depositó un leve beso.

-Es lo que más deseo, que vuelvas a ser el mismo chico de antes. Buenas noches Anthony…

-¿Candy?… Fuiste la mujer más hermosa de toda la velada…

-Gracias… que descanses…

"¿Dónde estará Albert? Desde que me dejó con Anthony no lo he vuelto a ver" pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al despacho de Albert… quería verlo, pero éste no se encontraba allí. Desilusionada se dirigió al gran salón ahora vacío.

La luz de la luna entraba a través de las grandes ventanas del salón, estaba sola, al parecer todos se habían ido a dormir. Esbozó una sonrisa, miró para comprobar que realmente estaba sola, y recogiéndose la falda comenzó a bailar, dando vueltas, girando en su propio eje, se sentía muy feliz. Se detuvo y volvió a mirar a todos lados. Entonces hizo algo que nadie se esperaba… tomó carrera y se patinó por el suelo. Cuando iba a volver a hacerlo, una sombra salió de tras de una de las columnas y comenzó a reírse. Candy se detuvo en seco, pues no esperaba que alguien la estuviera observando…

-Solía deslizarme por este suelo justo así -Albert no podía dejar de reír, -pero fue hace tantos años que ya no me acordaba.

-¡Albert! -a Candy se le iluminó la cara. No podía creer que Albert alguna vez se deslizara de esa manera. -¿Tú jugabas así? -comenzó a reírse por el simple hecho de imaginarlo así… jugando por el gran salón.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir pequeña -se dirigió al servicio y sirvió dos copas de vino y acercándose a Candy le ofreció una. -Brindemos por la dama sensación de esta noche, ¡Te veías espectacular!

-Gracias -Candy se ruborizó y dio un pequeño trago a su copa de vino. -¿Dónde estabas? Me habría encantado bailar contigo, pero al parecer te la pasaste escondiéndote de mí.

-Bueno… en ese caso… -se dirigió hacia ella y tomó la copa que Candy tenía entre las manos y junto con la suya las colocó en una mesita… girándose hacía ella le extendió el brazo… -¿Me concedes esta pieza princesa?

-¡Es un placer mi príncipe! -Candy le sonrió y le hizo una reverencia. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo volver a sentirse rodeada por su fuertes brazos.

Posando suavemente los dedos por el antebrazo que le ofrecía Albert, ambos se dirigieron al centro del salón. Albert la hizo girar hasta que ella quedó de cara a él y Candy tuvo que contener el aliento al ver la expresión de sus ojos. Antes de poder descifrar esa mirada, su mano quedó envuelta en la de él al tiempo que la palma de Albert se posó con firmeza en la base de su columna y la de ella sobre su ancho hombro. Luego… pura magia. No había música más eso no les parecía importar. Él se movía elegante y sus pasos eras suaves. Candy descubrió como la musculatura del brazo de Albert se flexionaba bajo sus dedos. Candy se perdió en el azul intenso de sus ojos, nunca se había sentido así… con ninguno… su corazón latía muy deprisa.

Con cada movimiento que daban, Albert la acercaba más a él, podía oler su exquisito perfume, se estaba perdiendo en ese mundo de sensaciones, si continuaba así, no podría resistirse a sus deseos. Poco a poco fue haciendo espacio entre ellos, tenerla tan cerca se estaba convirtiendo en una tentación, así que la soltó y la hizo girar para dar por terminado el baile.

-¡Gracias por el baile princesa! -le sonrió y le hizo una inclinación como muestra de gratitud. -Creo que ya es hora de que te vallas a la cama. Recuerda que luego no te levantas temprano dormilona -le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a reír. -¡Ven! Te acompaño a tu recámara Candy.

Candy no podía creer que Albert la hubiera hecho sentir de esa manera tan… ni siquiera podría explicar de qué manera se sentía, y solo había sido un baile. Él se detuvo frente a la puerta de la alcoba de Candy y ésta salió de su ensoñación.

-Llegamos Candy -le apretó la mano al darse cuenta de que ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. -¿Qué pasa?

-Albert… te debo tanto… soy tan feliz… ¡Gracias!

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Siempre ha sido un placer para mi… desde que reconocí… ¡Eras una niña tan encantadora!… tus ojos y tu sonrisa… sigues siendo tan linda… aunque de manera distinta -con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar su rostro. -Te has convertido en la clase de dama que cualquier caballero se sentiría orgulloso de llevar del brazo… -Albert no dejaba de verla como si estuviera hipnotizado, no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo a Candy todo esto. Solo le faltaba decirle que estaba enamorado de ella.

Candy apartó la mirada y miró el suelo, avergonzada por la manera que le hablaba y su tono…

Albert se acercó más e inclinó la cabeza para poder oler mejor su aroma… lo que estaba haciendo era una locura pero ya yo podía evitarlo más, ya no quería, lo único que le quedaba era esperar el rechazo de Candy.

-Y… tu perfume… hueles deliciosamente… -la miró a los ojos y por un momento entró la razón: no estaba haciendo lo correcto. -Lo lamento, yo… -comenzó a retroceder. -Te estoy avergonzando.

De manera impulsiva, Candy lo miró a la cara y cogió su mano.

-¡No! No es eso, es que jamás me habías hablado así, yo… -ya no supo que más decirle, pero no quería que se fuera. No sabía que era lo que sentía en esos momentos con respecto a todo lo que les estaba diciendo Albert, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que lo necesitaba a su lado y no lo dejaría ir.

-Mi querida y pequeña Candy, cuando te miro solo pienso en una sola cosa -le dijo con voz suave, acercándose más a ella.

Candy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos e instintivamente retrocedió hasta que su espalda topó con la puerta, ¡no podía creer lo que estaba pasando! ¡Albert la iba a besar! Y sin embargo se dio cuenta que no lo rechazaría, en ese momento era todo lo que quería. Empezó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas… entonces Albert rozó sus labios y Candy cerró los ojos; ¡nunca había experimentado algo así! Ni siquiera cuando Terry la besó. Cierto era que el beso que le diera Terry le había gustado pero… ese beso era diferente… sentía placer. Un placer muy… pero muy inesperado y era Albert quién se le estaba proporcionando. Su aliento era cálido con un toque de whisky que le recorrió la piel; sus labios eran cálidos y firmes, y se apretaron contra los de ella con la mayor sutiliza posible. Albert corrigió la posición de sus cuerpos y la reacción de Candy lo tenía fascinado. No sabía si Candy temblaba porque estaba asustada o porque lo estaba disfrutando.

Candy pensó en deslizarse por debajo y escapar, pero Albert aumentó la presión de su beso y eso le gustó… Candy dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás, parecía que él podría leerle los pensamientos. La piel se le puso de gallina y su respiración se aceleró. Su cuerpo comenzó a adquirir una conciencia cosquilleante.

Albert dejó de besarla y la miró intensamente a los ojos… Candy pensó que todo había terminado. Entonces al ver que ella no se apartaba de él, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo. Candy soltó un gemido de placer al sentirlo tan cerca y lentamente fue levantando sus manos hasta que las colocó alrededor de su cuello, él pudo sentir como sus senos se apretaban contra su pecho. Y sin pensarlo más Candy se puso de puntillas y le ofreció sus labios, Albert sin dudarlo volvió a posar su boca en la de ella…

-Candy… ¡separa tus labios!

-¿Qué…? -al momento que quiso hablar Albert aprovecho. Esto era nuevo para Candy, y sin embargo se sentía como en el cielo. Poco a poco se dejó llevar por su instinto…

Candy pudo saborear a Albert, ya que éste deslizó su lengua, saqueando su boca una y otra vez, como si ésta estuviera hecha solo para él. Candy lentamente introdujo sus dedos entre el cabello de Albert e intensificó la presión de sus labios. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar por sus hombros, su cuello, su rostro y nuevamente las posó sobre sus hermosos cabellos… él la estaba llevando por un camino de sensaciones desconocidas para ella… quería tocarlo, sentir su piel… bajó sus manos y las deslizó por debajo del saco y acarició su espalda, pero quería más… y aunque le temblaba las manos al igual que todo el cuerpo desfajó la camisa de Albert y comenzó a acariciar los costados de su torso.

Albert sentía como lo recorrían esas pequeñas manos y se sentía en la gloría. Y volvió a intensificar ese beso que lo hacía estremecer, pero también se dejó llevar y sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse sobre la espalda de Candy, podía sentir su piel plenamente, ya que ese vestido que llevaba un tremendo escote que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Al sentir el contacto de las manos de Albert sobre su espalda sintió como se estremecía su cuerpo y separando su boca de la de el echo la cabeza hacía atrás, permitiéndole ver lo largo y exquisito que era su cuello. Albert no pudo evitar descender sus labios hasta el mentón de Candy, llegando después hasta su oreja donde lamió delicadamente su lóbulo. Y siguió su camino con besos hasta llegar a la clavícula, y depositó un beso deslizando su lengua y labios sobre la piel del delicado hombro.

-¡Albert!

Candy comenzó a hacer pequeños ruiditos, que más bien eran gemidos. Albert apoyó sus labios en la tráquea de Candy, quería sentir esas vibraciones y saborear cada centímetro de su piel. La respiración también era rápida y entrecortada. Candy tomó a Albert por la cabeza y lo obligó a mirarla y esta vez fue ella quien se adueñó de sus labios, el beso se tornaba cada vez más duro, había más pasión en ese saqueo de bocas. Las manos de Albert comenzaron a moverse hacia nuevos horizontes: la cintura… la cadera… y comenzaron a ascender por los costados… la apoyó contra la puerta y sin dejar de besarla presionó su cuerpo contra el de Candy y lentamente sus manos se posaron con suavidad sobre sus senos, eran del tamaño perfecto, firmes, tersos… y esa pequeña pecosa en solo un instante había terminado con su voluntad. Y sin embargo al mismo tiempo sintió como se tensaba Candy, lo cual lo obligó a abrir los ojos para mirarla… ¡Ella estaba asustada!

-Yo… ¡lo siento Candy! -se separó de ella.

Candy al ver la mirada de desconcierto de Albert aprovechó para entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras ella y se recargó sobre ésta.

-Candy ¡discúlpame! Yo… -No sabía que decirle… recargo su frente sobre la puerta y con una mano intentó tomar el pomo, pero… -¡no debí!… ¡lo siento!… ¡Candy, perdóname! -esperó a ver si obtenía alguna respuesta por parte de ella, pero no fue así… y no le quedó más remedio que dirigirse a su habitación.

Por su parte Candy posó los dedos en sus labios, sentía como si éstos le hormiguearan… todavía podría saborear el sabor de su lengua y su cuerpo aún se estremecía al recordar el calor que desprendían sus manos. Nunca había imaginado que una mujer se pudiera sentir de esa manera. Los maestros en el hospital le habían explicado, lo que sucedía entre un hombre y una mujer por lo cual había deducido, en base a los comentarios de algunas enfermeras que se sentía mucho dolor. Estaba tan abstraída en todo lo que sentía en ese momento que solamente alcanzó a escuchar como Albert se retiraba del pasillo, quedando éste en absoluto silencio.


	5. Inesperada Confesión

HOLA.... Gracias a todas (os) por leer mi fic y por sus respuestas gracias al cielo todas son positivas. Cualquier comentario o recomendación son bienvenidas, la verdad todavía estoy pensando como introducir a Terry en la historia, pero quiero que sea algo diferente ya que siempre o susana lo deja libre o se muere. me gustaría que me dieran su apiniónpara que sea algo innovador. Besos y saludos para todas y mil gracias............

Capítulo V

Inesperada Confesión

Minutos después una Candy más relajada y serena se dirigió a su armario, se quitó el vestido el cual dejó a medio camino y se dispuso a buscar su pijama, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Pensó entonces que Dorothy lo habría dejado en la cama preparado para cuando regresara de la cena. Pero en lugar del suyo encontró otro muy hermoso de seda blanca de tres piezas… pantalón, una blusa de tirantes, bastante escotada por cierto, y lo completaba una linda bata. Junto a esta había una nota: "Para mi pequeña Candy".

No tenía firma, pero sabía de quién era el encargado de semejante detalle. Inmediatamente se puso el pijama y se dirigió al tocador para poder mirarse en el espejo, se recogió el cabello en una sola coleta y contempló su reflejo… ya no era el de una "pequeña", la blusa dejaba notar unos senos firmes y voluptuosos, cintura estrecha y anchas caderas. Sonrió ante su reflejo y se dirigió con una sonrisa en el rostro a su cama.

Se sentía envuelta en un nuevo mundo de sensaciones con solo cerrar sus ojos volvía asentir los labios de Albert así como sus manos sobre su espalda, su cintura y sus… solo de recordarlo se ruborizaba. Y en todo esto pensaba cuando por fin la venció el sueño.

Albert, en su habitación, estaba acostado con ambas manos detrás de su nuca, no podía conciliar el sueño: "¿Cómo dormir si me la paso pensando en ti Candy?… Es imperdonable la manera en la que he actuado. Ella es una dama y yo no pude… se veía tan hermosa, nunca la había visto tan tentadora… sus labios… no pude evitarlo, además ella correspondió a mis besos, al principio no sabía que hacer, la asusté, pude ver el miedo en sus ojos… pero quería sentirla… y ¿Anthony? ¿qué pasará con él? Tengo que remediar las cosas, lo mejor es que ponga distancia entre nosotros, pero… ¿podré hacerlo? Estoy seguro que mañana no querrá ni verme, se veía muy avergonzada".

Por más que daba vueltas no pudo conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía a Candy ofreciéndole los labios y sentía sus brazos rodeándole el cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar como un león enjaulado. Se dirigió a una pequeña puerta… hacía tanto tiempo que no la utilizaba…

Con mucho cuidado y tratando de no despertar a la bella durmiente se acercó a la cama. Se veía tan hermosa y traía el pijama que le había dejado allí horas antes para ella. La bata yacía a los pies de la cama y ella de improviso se giro brindándole así una hermosa vista. Parecía que estaba teniendo un buen sueño. Su cuerpo era ya tan diferente. Desde que era un niño había quedado prendado de ella, lloraba cuando la vio por primera vez… y cuando le sonrió conquistó su corazón, y se había prometido a si mismo que volvería para buscarla, pero el destino no tardó mucho en volver a ponérsela en el camino…

Cuando la rescató en la cascada no podía creer que fuera la pequeña llorona que recordaba, seguía igual de bonita… fue gracioso que me confundiera con un oso, en ese tiempo usaba un disfraz para que no lo reconocieran los vigilantes de la casa, y me hizo reí como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, me regresó la alegría y supe que nunca más me alejaría de ella, menos después de todo lo que sabía por medio de Anthony. Pero en ese entonces ella era una niña y yo… habría sido una aberración.

Anthony era el único que sabía mi secreto y nunca perdimos contacto, aunque se nos tuviera prohibido por la tía Emilia Elroy. El no sabía que Candy era la pequeña que había conocido en uno de sus famosos escapes y cuando descubrió que ella era de la que tanto le hablaba su sobrino sintió alegría pues sabía que serían felices juntos. El era muy grande para Candy así que había desistido… Por eso le había pedido a George se encargara de tramitar la adopción. Él tenía planeado algo diferente… quería que su tía la conociera, que se diera cuenta de la valiosa que era esa pequeña, que lo ayudara a convertirla en una dama, pero Elisa y Neal habían interferido acusándola de ladrona y desde entonces ellos seguían manipulándola a su antojo y metiéndole ideas erróneas. Cuando recibió carta de sus tres sobrinos se extrañó mucho… le rogaban que ayudara a Candy… ya había recibido una nota de Candy despidiéndose de mí, que sería enviada a México, pero cuando los chicos me dijeron que los Legan la acusaban de ladrona y la mandarían a trabajar a otro país, pedí a George que la trajera de regreso y le diera el lugar que le correspondía en la familia. De antemano sabía que sería difícil con su tía pues ésta estaba de parte de los hijos de Sara.

Aunque la tía se opuso, no tuvo más remedio que acatar su decisión. Con el accidente de Anthony y su supuesta muerte, la antipatía de la tía por Candy había aumentado y la culpaba de lo ocurrido… por eso cuando se enteró de que había dejado la mansión de Lakewood, fue tras ella… dirigiéndose al único lugar donde sabía se sentiría segura… el hogar de Pony… sabía, y no sabía por qué, que la encontraría allí… en la colina donde la había conocido la vio varias veces llorar por la muerte de Anthony. Cuando por fin decidió acercarse a ella, Candy se arrojó a sus brazos, al tenerla en sus brazos había sentido por primera vez un tipo de sensaciones que jamás había sentido y éstas lo fortalecieron de su pérdida. El sufría igual que ella, pero sabía que teníamos que seguir adelante, la vida continua, así que tuvo que fingir, fingir que no conocía al joven y le dio ánimos a esa pequeña que le había robado el corazón.

Decidió enviar a los chicos al Colegio San Pablo y él se iría con ellos. A George le contó un poco convencer a Candy de que era lo correcto para convertirse en una dama, aunque sabía que para su pequeña eso no era de su interés. También le pidió a su fiel amigo le llevara a Clin al zoológico y allí él se haría cargo del animalito, pero como era lógico Candy se opuso y eso derivó su primer conflicto en el prestigioso colegio… pero también sabía que se las arreglaría.

No tardó mucho tiempo sin saber de ella, iba a entrar a un bar cuando la vio deambulando por las calles, había crecido, se veía tan linda. Cuando descubrió que él estaba también en Londres vi como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y brillaban de alegría al mismo tiempo. Pero cuando se lanzó a sus brazos volvió a sentir ese mundo de sensaciones que solamente ella despertaba en él… se sentía feliz y vacío al momento de separarse… ella nunca sería para él.

Pero lo sorprendió al momento que le dijo que él también se veía lindo más porque se había sonrojado. Después le entró la preocupación ¿qué hacía ella a esas horas y fuera del colegio? Y así fue como se entero de que conocía a Terry.

Con el paso de los días fue descubriendo el sentimiento que surgió entre los dos rebeldes del San Pablo. Terry era un buen chico, solo que había crecido sin cariño y aunque Albert amaba a Candy… ella era una niña… creyó que ella sería feliz al lado de Terry pues él le había prometido que siempre cuidaría de ella, aunque perdiera la vida en ello…

Decidió irse al África… Todo su mundo se había oscurecido cuando George le informó que su pequeña Candy había desaparecido y al parecer había abandonada el colegio al igual que Terry Grandchester y aunque le dijo que él se haría cargo del asunto no pudo mantenerse alejado por mucho tiempo. George le informó que Candy estaba estudiando para enfermera lo cual lo hizo sentirse muy orgulloso. Así que decidió que tenía que regresar a pesar de la guerra y así emprendió su viaje, sin informarle a George sus planes pues sabía que se opondría.

Pasó mucho tiempo sin que supiera quién era y se enamoró de su hermosa enfermera aunque ella estaba plenamente enamorada de su Romeo él era feliz viéndola sonreír. Y la amó más cuando se enteró que no le había importado perder su empleo y su reputación, siempre y cuando estuviera con ella… ni las malas lenguas hicieron que se separara del él. Era como un ángel y él la amaba… sufrió tanto cuando la vio destrozada y vulnerable, la había visto marchar tan contenta… que hasta creyó que no regresaría…

Cuando recuperó la memoria no sabía que de bueno debía haber hecho para haber caído en las manos de Candy. Sin embarga sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, que su estadía con ella tenía los días contados. Pero más lo destrozaba saber por George que día tras día ella seguía buscándolo.

Cuando vio llegar a George a la mansión de Lakewood y que llevaba a Candy con él, supo que era el momento de la verdad, y sabía que era anormal que ese hombre hubiera desobedecido las ordenes de la tía Elroy. Nadie debería verlo hasta la presentación a sociedad, pero la extrañaba tanto… la extrañaba y mucho, sus días sin ella eran grises. La estadía en Lakewood ese fin de semana fueron para él como estar en la gloria, él siempre disfrutó de la naturaleza pero estando con ella había sido el paraíso, solamente sintió rabia cuando Candy le dijo que querían casarla con Neal, pero solo fue un momento ya que sabía que sin su autorización no podrían hacer nada.

Cuando Candy anunció que por nada del mundo se casaría con Neal y dí la cara para apoyar su decisión su tía casi se desmaya; Neal comenzó a gritar que yo era un vagabundo y que era el que compartía con Candy su departamento, obviamente las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar pero al presentarme como el padre adoptivo de la pecosa, se daban de topes ya que habían ofendido al líder de los Andrew. Pero le hubiera gustado preguntar ¿Qué de malo tiene el que yo viva con mi hija? Pero él mejor que nadie sabía que no la veía de esa manera.

"Mientras más tiempo paso contigo más te amo… me gustaría preguntarte tantas cosas… tus besos parecen indicarme que me amas como yo a ti… me correspondiste… sentir como me apretabas más contra ti… pero sé que no debo hacerme ilusiones… me dolería mucho darme cuenta que todo esto es un error, solo una ilusión de mi parte… quiero que me ames Candy y sin embargo sé de tu gran espíritu de sacrificio que para no variar yo también poseo… pero si me dijeras que me amas, estoy seguro que por primera vez sería egoísta sin importarme… quien sufra, siempre que seas para mí".

Ya casi amanecía y no era prudente estar allí, no tardaría en aparecer Dorothy para despertar a su pequeña dormilona. Se acercó y acomodó algunos de sus rizos, rozó sus mejillas y sus labios con su dedo índice… se encaminó hacia la puerta, estaba por tomar la perilla, cuando…

-¡Albert! No te vayas -Albert por un momento se quedó inmóvil… Candy estaba despierta… -¡No me dejes!… ¡Tengo miedo!… -entonces volvió su rostro para verla, pero estaba dormida… muy inquieta y asustada…

Albert volvió a acercarse y se sentó al borde de la cama, inclinándose colocó su brazo en una de las almohadas y comenzó a acariciar su rostro y cabello.

-¿Albert? -Candy trató de abrir los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de despertar de su pesadilla.

-Duerme… -Albert la arrulló. -¡Te amo Candy! -y besó su frente.

Por fin le había dicho que la amaba, aunque ella estuviera dormida. Cuando trató de enderezarse, inconcientemente Candy se aferró a él como si temiera perderlo. El trató de soltarse con delicadeza pero… ¡No! -balbuceó Candy y se aferró más a él. Albert también la abrazó y se acomodó a su lada, pasó su dedo por los labios y los besó… y aunque fue solo un roce, deseo todos los días estar así con ella…

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse por entre las cortinas, así que se levantó de la cama, y regresó a su cuarto tratando de no despertar a Candy, se dio un baño y se dirigió al despacho, tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, George se encargaría de llenarlo de trabajo y eso estaría bien, por el momento. Con tantos pendientes estaba seguro que se olvidaría de Candy, por ahora era lo mejor, ya tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que tenía que hacer.

Candy dormía plácidamente. Dorothy entró en la recámara con la determinación de despertarla, no quería que llegara tarde a tomar el desayuno, la sra. Elroy la retaría si no llegara a tiempo.

-¡Candy! -lo movió un poco. -¡Señorita Candy! Debe despertar ya… si no llegas a tiempo, te retaran y ya sabes como es la sra. Elroy -volvió a moverla.

-Buenos… -bostezó -días… Dorothy ¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve y media -le sonrió. -¡Apúrate Candy! Debes arreglarte… ¡qué hermoso pijama! Ayer no lo vi entre tus ropas.

-No, Albert me lo obsequió. Cuando me vine a acostar, aquí estaba con una pequeña nota. Mira.

-¡Ahora entiendo por qué tanto misterio!

-¿Qué quieres decir Dorothy? -Candy se sentó en la cama.

-Anoche… -bajando la voz -lo vi entrar a tu recámara… se veía muy misterioso y traía varios paquetes en las manos -se dirigió al armario para prepararle su ropa. -¡Oh santo cielos… son hermosos!

-¿Qué? -Candy corrió hacia Dorothy, quería saber por qué estaba tan sorprendida. -Anoche que busqué mi camisón no me di cuenta de que hubiera vestidos nuevos en lugar de los míos ¿crees que sean para mí? Es que son tan hermosos y de tantos colores…

-¡Para quién más! A la sra. Elroy no creo que se le vean bien -comenzó a reírse. -Hay una nota Candy…

Candy tomó la tarjeta: "Mi pequeña Candy: Espero que te gusten, yo mismo los elegí para ti. Con todo mi amor… Albert".

Candy estaba tan contenta que comenzó a dar vueltas y se reía estruendosamente, se pondría el vestido más bonito para Albert. Tenía que agradecerle ya que de seguro le había tomado bastante de su tiempo para escogerlos. El hecho de que él estuviera pensando en ella mientras compraba ropa hacía que el corazón le latiera desbocado dentro del pecho.

-¡Candy se hace tarde! -le recordó Dorothy.

Candy entró corriendo al baño, y para sorpresa de todos, permitió que Dorothy la bañara. Ella estaba tan contenta… recordaba el sueño que había tenido, al principio veía como todos poco a poco la dejaban sola y ella sentía mucha angustia. Entonces comenzaba a llamar a Albert que lo la dejara sola, no otra vez… su ansiedad iba en incremento, pero aunque no pudiera verlo, podía sentir sus manos en su cara, en su cabello y sus labios. Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos y lo llamó… el estaba allí con ella y le decía que la amaba… la tranquilidad regresó como por arte de magia, su corazón comenzó a latir lánguidamente. Entonces lo abrazó lo más fuerte que podía y volvió a sentir su calor… nunca se había soñado entre brazos de Albert, y ahora solamente quería sentir su cercanía.

Dorothy la ayudó a vestirse a vestirse y le recogió el cabello en una coleta que adornó con un listón del mismo color del vestido.

-¡Lista Candy! Te ves muy hermosa, estoy segura que lo vas a dejar fascinado -le sonrió y al mismo tiempo le gueñía un ojo.

-¡Gracias! Yo también espero que le guste -Candy ayudó silencio al darse cuenta que había hablado de más. -Me mantendrás el secreto ¿cierto? -sin esperar una respuesta abrazó a Dorothy y salió de la habitación.

Dorothy la veía muy emocionada, tanto que no dio cuenta de que admitió que sentía algo por el Sr. Albert. Tendía que decirle que fuera más cuidadosa.

Candy muy contenta bajó las escaleras y entró al comedor corriendo e irradiando alegría, normal en ella, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Buenos días! -saludo y se dirigió al lugar que le indicaba Albert. -Siento llegar tarde.

-¡Buenos días Candy! -contestó y le indicó con un movimiento de su mano que tomara asiento a su derecha.

-¡Esos no son modales de una dama Candy! -dijo la tía Abuela muy molesta, su mirar era severa y le grito sin contemplaciones.

A Candy solo le importaba la opinión de Albert, a él le gustaba su espontaneidad y le había pedido que nunca cambiara. Pero de dio que éste tenía los puños apretados sobre la mesa y su mandíbula se veía muy tensa.

Anthony se rió abiertamente, mientras que Archie y Annie se reían discretamente.

-¡Anthony! -también recibió una severa amonestación por su tía. -No es gracioso que festejes las imprudencias de esta chiquilla.

-Disculpa tía pero es inevitable, Candy sigue siendo la misma pequeña impulsiva que conocí. -Mientras tanto la Sra. Elroy se dirigió a Candy:

-Y tú Candy, no creas que voy a tolerar tu falta de educación. Sigues siendo la misma chiquilla mal educada e imprudente, que cree que con pedir disculpas lo…

-¡Ya basta! ¡No voy a permitir que la hable así a Candy! -dijo un Albert muy molesto, tanto que se había levantado y golpeaba con su puño la mesa. -¡No después de lo que le hizo… usted no tiene derecho! Candy es parte de esta familia aunque no le guste y como sé que es así, lo mejor es pedirle que se marche, por si no ha notado tenemos muchas propiedades. Además ya le había dicho que no permitiría su interferencia, el que está a cargo de los chicos soy yo…

-¡William!… -la Sra. Elroy estaba muy sorprendida. Su sobrino nunca se había alterado de ese modo. No podía creer que defendiera a esa… con tanta pasión. -¿Tanto así la quieres?

A Anthony ese comentario no le pasó desapercibido y lo hirió. Era obvio que su tío se había enamorado de ella, de no ser así no la hubiera defendido con tanto ímpetu… la amaba tanto que la anteponía a la matriarca de la familia.

-¡No! Albert… -dijo Candy y al mismo tiempo tomó la mano de Albert y se la llevó a su pecho, tratando de suavizar la situación. Nunca en su corta vida lo había visto enojado. Su mirada parecía dy hielo. -Trataré de comportarme. Albert por favor, no estarás hablando en serio… es tu tía y yo sé que la quieres mucho. Tu enojo no tiene razón de ser… yo tuve la culpa y lo sabes -y dirigiéndose a la tía Abuela -Le prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo tía.

Archie tampoco daba crédito a lo que habían escuchados sus oídos, por fin le daban en lugar que le correspondía, y se dio cuenta que Albert sería el encargado de cuidar del Tesoro que había entrado a sus vidas "Candy".

La mano de Albert cerca de su pecho parecía estar hecha de fuego, que la hacía sentir calor. Cuando él la miró, pudo sentir como se calmaba, sus ojos volvían a ser de cielo. Candy soltó la mano de Albert ir pues noto como se estremecía éste. Y al parecer el contacto que le brinco ella habían logrado su propósito: calmarlo.

El vestido que Candy había elegido para esa mañana la hacía lucir espectacularmente hermosa… ya no era más la pequeña que entraba dando tumbos por doquier. Albert se sentía muy perturbado, la blusa de paño delgado y su escote dejaba ver una piel blanca y parecía tan tersa… la falda con vuelo le llegaba a las rodillas y lo complementaba un corsé verde muy intenso que iba por encima de la blusa y falda. Y lucía una cintura estrecha…¡Se estaba volviendo loco! Cada vez la deseaba más…

Antes del desayuno George le informó que tendría que salir de viaje lo antes posible que en lo que él desayunaba con su familia él se encargaría de los detalles del viaje y le informaría. Pero no quería irse, no quería alejarse de Candy… fue entonces que sintió tal ira que estaba dispuesto a todo, como podía su tía hablarle así a su pequeña princesa. Le molestaba sobremanera que la menospreciara. Cuando sintió como Candy tomaba su mano entre las suyas, todos lo miraban como si no lo conocieran… ni siquiera recordaba lo que les había dicho. Sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció al contacto con la piel de Candy y la ira ya no estaba, se sentía tranquilo. Ella le daba calma. El desayuno continuó sin más inconvenientes, al finalizar y antes de levantarse les informó de su partida…

-Voy a salir de viaje -les informó Albert. -Hay algunos negocios que necesito atender personalmente -continuó sin levantar la mirada. -Espero Anthony que comiences tu rehabilitación lo antes posible, estoy seguro que Candy te apoyará.

-¡Lo sé tío! Candy será una excelente enfermera -Anthony levantó la mirada en dirección a Candy. -¿Cierto Candy? -y notó la tristeza en sus ojos, parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Si… -y fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

A Candy la noticia la tomó desprevenida, lo le agradó y tenía ganas de llorar. "Se irá… Albert se irá" pensaba. "No quiero, no quiero que me dejes".

-¿Qué negocios? -preguntó la tía.

-Le contaré después -y sin más se retiró.

Albert después del desayuno se encerró en su despacho. Fue George quien le informó que Albert saldría de viaje para la siguiente semana cuando ésta intentó hablar con él, que no podía atenderla, pues según George estaba muy ocupado. Pero ella intuía que Albert no quería ni verla, tal vez por su comportamiento ya que no había sido muy decente que digamos y lo más seguro lo había decepcionado por no actuar como una dama lo haría.

Candy pasó el resto del día en su habitación, mandando a avisar con Dorothy que se sentía indispuesta y tomaría sus alimentos en su habitación.

Annie se quedaría como invitada en la mansión durante el resto de la semana. Por lo tanto ella y Archie se la pasaban juntos, disfrutando de su compañía, ya que Archie pronto se iría a la universidad para poder ser partícipe en los negocios familiares; Albert le había propuesto que participara en la compañía y él gustosamente aceptó. Archie pensaba que su tío era una persona íntegra, pero también sabía que no era la vida que deseaba Albert y por eso estaba más que contento de poder ayudarlo, además seguramente Anthony también lo apoyaría para que tuviera más tiempo para danzar entre la naturaleza y si Stear estuviera vivo apoyaría la decisión que había tomado y seguramente él también colaboraría. Por otra parte Annie quería ayudar en la ampliación del Hogar de Pony, ya que Albert tenía muchos planes para ese lugar. Estaba segura que con lo que sabía de organizar fiestas y todo lo relacionado con la sociedad podría de ser mucha ayuda para hacer eventos en los que se hicieran donaciones y también estaba segura que podría promover la adopción de los niños del Hogar, eso le hacía tanta ilusión; pero su madre se oponía, solo esperaba que su padre la convenciera para así poder decirle a Albert todos los proyectos que tenía en manos.

Anthony por otro lado, creía saber cual era el malestar de Candy, no le había agradado enterarse de la partida de Albert… pero a la vez pensaba que esa era su oportunidad de volver a conquistar a Candy o al menos lo intentaría…

Ya pasaban de las once de las noche y Candy no podía dormir, además no había escuchado que Albert entrara a su recámara a descasar. Se la había pasado el resto del día llorando, pensando en que él se iría y que no quería verla, creía que por su comportamiento de la noche anterior, él pensaba cosas horribles de ella. De repente escuchó pasos por el pasillo, quería hablar con él, se puso su camisón y salió del cuarto haciendo en menor ruido posible. Pero al estar frente a la puerta de su habitación, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, por lo que lo pensó mejor y se retiró.

Ya era muy tarde, ya todos deberían estar durmiendo. Había terminado el trabajo que le había indicado George desde hace aproximadamente dos horas. Pero había decidido esperar, así no tendría que enfrentar a Candy, que lo más seguro es que todavía estuviera despierta, aguardando a que le diera una explicación por su conducta, pero que le podía decir, que la amaba y no había podido reprimir por más tiempo sus deseos… que no le había importado que ella fuera una dama y que se olvidó de lo que era ser un caballero. Había estado bebiendo, cosa fuera de o normal, pero le calmaba un poco los nervios. Se dirigió a su habitación, la luz de la recámara de Candy estaba apagada, lo que significaba que ya estaba dormida… se duchó y se puso su pantalón de dormir. Se recostó en la cama pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Por lo que optó por bajar a la cocina, tal vez un vaso de leche caliente lo relajaría mejor.

Cuando iba por el pasillo, se detuvo frente a la habitación de Candy y sintió el deseo de verla, aunque fuera dormida, de vigilar su sueño. Pero no era una buena idea, así no podría superar lo que sentía por ella y le sería más difícil. Así que continuó su camino hacia la cocina.

Albert entró a la cocina y se dirigió al frigorífico, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la congeladora recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y perdió el sentido.

Candy estaba tomando un vaso de leche en la cocina, no había prendido las luces, pues la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana. Escuchó un ruido, ¡alguien se acercaba! No podría ser alguien de la servidumbre ya que ellos no dormían dentro de la casona. Entonces se dirigió a la gaveta de la cocineta, sacó un rodillo y se escondió, si era un ladrón lo agarraría por sorpresa y lo golpearía ¿Y si mejor iba en busca de Albert?… pero no llegaría a tiempo. Pudo ver que una sombra se acercaba al congelador y cuando éste estaba a punto de abrirlo Candy salió de su escondite y golpeo con fuerza al hombre y este se desvaneció.

Al ver al hombre en el suelo se inclinó para verlo mejor, "¡Albert! ¿Pero que he hecho? ¡Es Albert" Se arrodilló junto a él y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

-¡Albert! -se acercó más y pudo distinguir el olor a licor, al parecer había tomado bastante. -¿Estás bien? Por Dios, que hice… y además estás ebrio -revisó el golpe de la cabeza, no parecía nada serio, pero se le hizo muy extraño que él hubiera recurrido al alcohol. -¡Albert por favor reacciona!

Albert comenzó a moverse y se colocó de tal forma para poder colocar sus manos en el golpe, sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué me pasó?… ¡Candy! - la miró sin entender que es lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Lo siento Albert! pensé que eras un ladrón -se levantó y se dirigió a la nevera a sacar un poco dy hielo, lo envolvió en un pañuelo y volvió a arrodillarse ante él. -Esto te servirá y evitará que se inflame el golpe… ¡Perdóname Albert!

-Golpeas como una endemoniada -tomó lo que le ofrecía Candy y se lo colocó detrás de la cabeza.

Candy lo ayudó a levantarse, se dirigieron ala sala y lo recostó en el sillón más amplio. Pasaron unos momentos en silencio. Albert se sentó y le entregó a Candy los hielos.

-Ya estoy bien ¡Gracias! -trató de ponerse de pie, tenía que irse, pues había salido de la habitación solo con pantalón de dormir… y al parecer Candy no se había percatado de este simple detalle.

-¡No debes levantarte! Debes reposar un poco más.

-Se me había olvidado lo que significa tenerte por enfermera -comenzó a reís. -Sueles ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Candy no pudo evitar reírse del chiste de Albert. Por lo visto se le había olvidado que estaba molesto con ella…

-¡Shhhhhh! Vas a despertar a todos -estar con ella lo hacía sentirse muy bien, ahora recordaba por que estaba enamorado de ella…

-Lo siento, pero por favor vuelve a recostarte Albert -Candy intentó empujarlo un poco para ver si lograba acostarlo.

-No quiero Candy, será mejor que me vaya -y le sujeto ambos brazos por las muñecas para hacerla a un lado, pero esto solo la hizo perder el equilibrio.

Candy cayó sobre su pecho, la embriagó una sensación extraña, y sin embargo no quería dejar de sentirse así. El sentir su pecho desnudo le hizo sentir que comenzaba a perder el control de su respiración.

Albert al sentirla encima de él no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, ya que la bata de Candy con el repentino movimiento se había abierto un poco y dejaba entrever el prolongado escote y por lo tanto sus firmes y hermosos pechos. Eso no lo ayudaba en nada… En varias ocasiones habían estado así tiempo atrás, riendo, jugando, compartiéndolo todo. Ahora las casas eran diferentes, algo había cambiado, ahora la veía como la mujer con la que quería compartir su vida. Pero aparte… lo que estaba haciendo no era aceptable, tenía que tratarla como a una dama. Fue soltando las manos de Candy. Si continuaban un momento más así no iba a poder evitar dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Al sentir que la presión sobre sus muñecas iba perdiendo fuerza, se puso de pie y acomodó su camisón.

-Albert… -bajó la mirada. -Yo quisiera disculparme por mi actitud de anoche… -hablaba despacio. -Actué como si fuera una mujer sin principios… yo… no sé como disculparme… entiendo que estés molesto conmigo. Yo…

-Candy… no… -se quedó mudo al escuchar lo que decía su pequeña. -No es tu culpa… -por qué se le había metido esa tontería en la cabeza, ella no era la responsable de nada. -Pequeña… lo de anoche no fue culpa tuya, si yo no hubiera perdido el control sobre mis acciones… no te traté como la dama que eres. Tú eres la que debería estar molesta conmigo.

-Yo nunca podría enojarme contigo Albert -se acercó a él y tomó sus manos. -Lo único que sedeo es que estés junto a mí. Te necesito a mi lado.

-Candy… -ella le confesaba ¿amor? ¿será eso cierto? No pudo responder como quería, Candy lo quería a su lado…

-Esa es la verdad Albert -se acercó hasta quedar completamente frente a él. Lentamente se arrodilló ante él, soltó sus manos para luego colocarlas una sobre su mejilla y la otra la introdujo entre sus cabellos, había comenzado a confesarle sus sentimientos, así que concluiría. -Y te diré que no voy a permitir que vuelvas a marcharte de mi lado… no lo soportaría de nuevo… estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de retenerte a mi lado. No voy a mentirte Albert, tengo miedo y sé que estoy actuando de una manera posesiva y egoísta, además de que sé que esto no es lo que se espera de una dama pero… tengo miedo de perderte, de no ser la indicada para ti. Desde que te marchaste de mi lado, me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, siempre fuiste tu… lo supe cuando descubrí que eres el príncipe de la colina.

Conforme la escuchaba iba incrementando la esperanza de ser feliz, muy feliz con la mujer que ama… el sentir las pequeñas manos sobre su rostro, deslizándose sobre su mejilla hasta sus labios le hinchaban el corazón. Todo era una inesperada pero agradable confesión, la cual lo llenaba de dicha y cerró sus ojos para grabar en su mente todas esas sensaciones.

Candy rozó los labios de Albert y éste abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una miraba que no supo interpretar… "Voy a besarte, es lo que más deseo" pensó… poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de Albert y cerró sus ojos…

-¡Por todos los dioses Candy! -Albert tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos, ella abrió sus ojos y al notar que los ojos de Albert se tornaban turbios quiso retirarse. -¡No! -la retuvo a su lado. -No es que no quiera besarte… es lo que más deseo…

"Desde que abrí los ojos en ese hospital, has sido tan importante para mi, arriesgaste todo… tu reputación, tu trabajo… todo por mi. Te amo Candy, yo creía haberme enamorado de mi enfermera, pero al recobrar mi pasado supe que desde el primer momento en te vi… que miré tus ojos te amé… me decía que esto no era correcto, primero porque soy mucho mayor que tu, después tu amabas a Terry y ahora Anthony, él te ama y yo… no debería y también para variar soy tu tutor… -las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de esos hermosos ojos. -No sabes cuantas veces he deseado no haber recuperado la memoria… era tan feliz a tu lado… y creía que con mi amor, comprensión y paciencia olvidarías a Terry y podríamos estar juntos pero las cosas no fueron así".

Llegó el turno de Candy de sorprenderse ¿Cómo fue que no se había dado cuenta?

-Albert, yo nunca imaginé que tú…

-¡Te amo Candy… no sabes cuánto! Cada día te necesito más… porque te amo… y quisiera compartirlo todo contigo… penas, alegrías, preocupaciones… deseo que siempre estés a mi lado… no te imaginas cuánto me duele irme y dejarte -Albert quería decirle todo lo que había llevado dentro por tantos años. -Y lo más doloroso era saber que nunca serías para mi.

-Albert… yo…

-¿De verdad sientes amor por mi?

-Yo te amo mucho Albert. El amor es una sentimiento hermoso… aunque a mí solo ha traído dolor a mi corazón -Candy tomó el rostro de él con ambas manos. -Solo quiero decirte que… que se que me diste la oportunidad de reencontrarme con Terry, y sin embargo yo solo que ría recuperarte, me hacías tanta falta, sentía tanta tristeza y angustia al no saber de tu paradero, que en ese momento Terry carecía de importancia. Y descubrí que lo que siento por él ya no es amor. Y quiero que sepas, que si por alguien siento amor… ese alguien eres tú.

Albert notó que Candy tenía muy en claro sus sentimientos. Le decía que lo quería y amaba, pero ¿Y Anthony? ¿Qué pasaría con él?…

-Y Anthony Candy… ¿Qué pasará con él? -no pudo evitar hacerle la pregunta.

-Anthony es un ser maravilloso. Siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón, es parte de mi desde que lo conocí, además mi amor por él se basó en mi primera ilusión… mi príncipe de la colina, conforme fui conviviendo con él lo amé, por ser como es, pero él salió de mi vida de golpe y apareció Terry. Ahora ambos son un bonito recuerdo. Lo que ahora siento es un hermoso cariño, como el que siento por Stear y Archie; yo sé que él comprenderá.

Albert la abrazó y escondió su rostro entre los rizos de Candy. Poco a poco se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, era la mejor sensación que jamás hubiera sentido. Colocó sus manos entre sus cabellos, le agradaba introducir sus dedos entre ellos, para después pasar una de sus manos por su mejilla.

Albert al sentir los besos y caricias de Candy se sintió en el mismo cielo, se enderezó para quedar completamente frente a ella. Candy ahora tenía ambas manos en el rostro más hermoso que ella había visto, y lo acariciaba con tanto afán… Albert cerró sus ojos y la dejó hacer, ella podía hacerle lo que quisiera. Muy lentamente ella se acercó a sus labios y los rozó y aunque Albert no movía sus labios, sentía placer. Entonces se le ocurrió pasar su lengua muy despacio por una de las comisuras de sus labios, lo cual hizo reaccionar a Albert, que la envolvió en sus brazos y poniéndose de pie, comenzó a besarla con desenfreno. Candy no tocaba el suelo y se aferró a su cuello… la hacía estremecer.

-¡Albert! Te necesito tanto. -No sabía por qué había dicho eso, ni el significado que tendrían en nuestro joven enamorado.

Al escucharla, se dio cuenta de que no estaba pensando en ella como la dama que era, el la amaba y por lo tanto le daría el lugar que le correspondía… el de su ESPOSA. Cualquier otro se habría aprovechado de la situación.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir, después no te levantas temprano, ya sabes como es la tía Emilia Elroy -había un poco de ironía en su voz.

-Albert, creo que deberías ser más paciente con ella, es una persona mayor es difícil cambiar sus ideas.

-Te prometo que lo intentaré -comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras. -Anda… vamos a dormir.

"No me quiero ir a dormir, quiero estar contigo" pensaba Candy, pero no hacía nada por evitar que la tomara de la mano.

Estando a medio camino Candy se detuvo…

-¿Qué pasa Candy? -le preguntó al notar que ésta se detenía a mitad de las escaleras.


	6. El Secreto

Hola... disculpen mi tardanza. se que este capítulo es cortito pero el más romantico... al menos para mi. Espero que les guste y gracias por leer mi fic. Estoy escribiendo el próximo. En estos primeros capítulos el amor es mi prioridad, despues vendrá el conflicto pero lo pospondré lo más que pueda, pues primero tienen que pasar por muchas cosas especiales entes de que se le vaya de viaje. Besos Todas (os) y disfruten este pequeño pero hecho con mucho cariño capítulo.

Capítulo VI

El Secreto

Mientras observaba a Albert ahí de pie en las escaleras, Candy imaginaba como sería su vida junto a ese hombre que decía amarla tanto. Estaba segura que nadie la amaría como él lo hacía. Pero y si ella no lo hacía feliz… ella no sabía lo que era tener una familia… ¿Podría ella arriesgarse? Tenía miedo de no llenar las expectativas de Albert. Empero el verlo ahí… tan atractivo… solo se veía entre sus brazos. ¿Era eso lo que ella quería… estar siempre junto a él?

-¿Qué pasa Candy?...Candy…

-Albert… y si yo no soy la persona correcta para compartir tu vida –Candy lo miraba con un dejo de tristeza.

-Candy… -Albert se acercó a ella en silencio y la tomó en sus brazos. –No seas tontita, tú eres la dama perfecta para mi… tú eres lo que yo quiero para el resto de mi vida –depositó un beso en sus labios y continuo caminando hacia las recámaras.

En lugar de dirigirse a la habitación de Candy, continuó directamente hacia la suya. Entró en ella y bajó a Candy, quedando ella frente a él.

-Te voy a enseñar un secreto… -le dijo y tomando su rostro la besó en los labios. –Es un secreto del que solo teníamos conocimiento mi hermana y yo, nuestra madre lo mandó a hacer especialmente para nosotros, ahora nadie más sabe sobre él –le sonrió. –Prométeme que ahora será solo nuestro.

-Te lo prometo Albert –lo abrazó, y volvió a sentir la seguridad que él le proporcionaba. –Tu habitación es hermosa y tan espaciosa que se parece al departamento que compartíamos, solo que no hay cocina…

-Candy la recámara que tú ocupas era de mi hermana Rosemary… -la tomó de la mano y se dirigió al armario. –Inclusive es más amplia que la mía y tiene una hermosa vista a los jardines de la casa –movió el gran ropero y detrás de éste había una pequeña puerta. -¡He aquí nuestro secreto Candy!

Candy lo miraba incrédula… ¿una puerta?

Detrás de esta puerta Candy, hay una pequeña habitación… era nuestro refugio… de mi hermana y mío… -Tomó una pequeña llave que estaba colocada en el marco de la puerta. –En tu habitación hay una puerta similar Candy, la llave la tengo en una cajita que está dentro, tela voy a entregar y prométeme que la cuidaras como tú más grande tesoro –abrió la puerta y se introdujeron en ella.

-Albert –exclamó Candy detrás de él. -¡Oh, es tan pequeña! Se parece a la casa del árbol de los chicos, pero más pequeña aún –todo en su interior era tan pequeño, como para un niño. –¡Es hermosa!

Albert se dirigió al estante que estaba lleno de curiosidades. De ahí tomó una cajita de cerillas y encendió una vela. También sacó de un pequeño baúl de plata una llave, la cual entregó a Candy diciéndole que era suya y que abría la puerta que daba a su alcoba. Candy la recibió en su pequeña mano e inmediatamente la introdujo en la cadenita que llevaba puesta.

-Es como un escondite… ¿Qué hacían Pauna y tú en este lugar? –preguntó Candy con mucha curiosidad.

-Pauna… -por un momento sus ojos se entristecieron. –para Rosemary era como su caja fuerte, era el lugar donde escondía todas las cosas que ella decía tenían un valor sentimental muy especial, bueno en realidad todo lo guardaba aquí. Ella cada vez que papá le obsequiaba algo lo venía a esconder. Yo cuando niño siempre lo considere un escondite… si hacía una travesura nadie podía encontrarme y desaparecía por días, bueno en realidad mamá sabía dónde me encontraba pero nunca dijo nada, ya que ella mandó hacer este lugar especialmente para nosotros y dijo que sería nuestro refugio y nuestro secreto. Cuando mis padres murieron… pasaba las noches aquí. Pauna se había casado y yo… me quede solo… mi hermana se hizo cargo de mí hasta que la tía Elroy decidió que era tiempo de que se me comenzara a educar como la cabeza de la familia que era… -Candy observaba con mucha atención lo que le relataba Albert y se sentía triste con el solo hecho de mirar sus ojos. Ahora podía decir que conocía más de él, sus miradas eran el claro reflejo de su alma… el color de sus ojos cambiaba, cuando estaba enojado parecían como hielos, cuando mostraba pasión se hacían de color más intenso y cuando estaba feliz brillaban como si fueran dos estrellas, pero siempre azules como el cielo y con una nobleza que no había visto en nadie más. –Pero sobre todo me escondía aquí de las aburridas lecciones que me impartía mi tía… ja ja ja ja ja –Candy no pudo reprimir su risa, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Albert se puso de pie y tomó varias cajitas las cuales colocó en la cama y volvió a sentarse. –Son los alhajeros de Rose…

-¡Qué hermosos! –dijo Candy y a la vez se le iluminaron los ojos. Se colocó frente a la cama y los tocó. –Puedo… ¿puedo abrirlos?

-Adelante Candy, todo lo que hay aquí ahora es tuyo…

-¡Ooooooh! –retiró sus manos con brusquedad. –No puedo aceptarlo… todo esto son tus más preciados tesoros.

-Candy, este lugar ha estado cerrado desde que Rose murió. Lo que ella consideraba más valioso y no por lo que costaban, sino por el enorme valor sentimental que ella les daba, lo guardaba con gran recelo. Además siempre dijo que todo lo que ella poseía quería que quedara en manos de la mujer que cautivara mi corazón. Pues consideraba que la mujer que me conquistara sería merecedora de todo lo que ella poseía y ¿sabes por qué?... –Albert la miró, tomó sus manos y depositó un beso en cada una. –Porque decía que esa mujer merecía todo por cuidar de su rebelde hermanito… hasta un altar, me había dicho, le pondría para venerarla, ja ja ja ja ja –dejó de reír, pare después decir: -Y yo quiero que tú tengas lo que le perteneció a ella, pues tú eres esa mujer Candy.

-Albert… no sé qué decir… yo… ¿y si no cubro tus expectativas? ¿y si no soy la mujer correcta para ti?

-Candy… tú eres perfecta para mi… te amo –tomándola de la cintura la sentó en su regazo. –Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie ¿quieres ser mi novia? ¿Te casarías conmigo Candy?

Candy cerró sus ojos, era el más bello momento que había vivido en toda su vida, y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Albert limpió esas pequeñas gotitas que brotaron de sus ojos… tomó un mechón de su peño que caía por su frente y lo colocó detrás de su oreja para después depositar su mano en su nuca. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, dando un suave beso en sus labios. Candy no se opuso y subiendo sus manos las entrelazó en el cabello de Albert al tiempo que abría levemente su boca. El beso ahora suave se fue tornando el más apasionado… sus respiraciones comenzaron a dificultarse.

Candy recordó que Albert no traía más que un simple pantalón por lo que decidió bajar una de sus manos para pasarla por su espalda, sentir su piel bajo su tacto fue embriagador y notó que su exploración lo había hecho estremecer. Continuó con las caricias… posó sus manos en el cuello y lentamente las bajó hasta colocarlas en sus hombros para después deslizarlas por su fuerte pecho.

Lentamente se separaron… Candy alzó una mano y comenzó a pasearla con mucha suavidad por el rostro de Albert. Su mirar le daba tranquilidad y a la vez la hacía sentirse ruborizada, extasiada.

-Candy… -la miraba como si lo que estuviera pasando fuera un sueño. –Te amo tanto preciosa –depositó otro beso… más suave… con ternura. –Creo que lo adecuado en este momento es retirarnos… cada quien a su recamara… -con delicadeza la hizo ponerse en pie, al igual que él. Candy se dirigió a la puerta que daba a su alcoba y se giro de repente…

-¿Albert? –lo llamó la pecosa.

-¿Si Candy?

-Te amo Albert y la respuesta es si… si quiero ser tu novia… y después juntos para siempre –Albert le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, se dirigió a los alhajeros, los tomó, los colocó nuevamente en la repisa y se dirigió junto a Candy.

Tomó su pequeña mano y colocó un anillo en su dedo anular. Era muy sencillo pero muy hermoso, algo nunca antes visto por sus verdes ojos, estaba hecho de oro blanco. La argolla era exquisita seis pequeñas esmeraldas daban la forma de una delicada flor y en el centro tenía un pequeño zafiro… azul…

-Ahora soy tuyo Candy… juntos para siempre… -la besó con delicadeza. –Te amo Candy.

-Te amo Albert…


	7. Adentrándose en la pasión

Hola chicas (os)!!!! Perdón!!!!!!! Pero comenzaron las clases y estuve con mucho trabajo (soy maestra en primaria) con todo esto del examen de enlace no tenía tiempo de nada. Aquí le dejo un poquito de lo que escribí el día de hoy espero que les guste. Espero sus comentarios. ¡Disfrútenlo! Gracias por leer. Besos y abrazos ¡Que tengan un bonito fin de semana!

Capítulo VII

Adentrándose en la pasión

Candy estaba decidida a darle una sorpresa a Albert, solo tenía cinco días para disfrutar de su compañía, él se marcharía de viaje de negocios y no lo vería por sabrá cuanto tiempo. Y aunque le había prometido que a lo mucho serían dos semanas ella sabía que sus negocios podrían tomar más tiempo de lo previsto. Se encontraba en la pequeña habitación, había llevado diversos artículos de limpieza a escondidas ya que le daría su toque personal… se había olvidado de todo y de todos. A ella le hubiera gustado compartir con Dorothy su dicha pero era un secreto… y un secreto eso era, un secreto. Un secreto que solo compartiría con su Albert. Se sonrojo al pensar que ahora le pertenecía a ella solamente.

Mientras escombraba la repisa donde se encontraban todas las pertenencias de Pauna, encontró un sinfín de joyas, adornos para el pelo, peinetas de muchas formas y tamaños… anillos, pulseras… todo era de un valor excesivo, todo eso debía valer una fortuna. Pero algo llamó su atención entre todas esas hermosas posesiones… un prendedor como el que ella una vez encontrara cuando contaba con seis años, cuando conoció a su príncipe de la colina, pero era más pequeño y las piedras que lo adornaban eran rojas y muy, pero muy pequeñitas. Se bajó rápidamente del banquillo donde estaba trepada y con mucho cuidado salió de su escondite… dirigiéndose a su tocador y tomó el prendedor que ella poseía y sin más regresó al pequeño lugar, cuidando que el ropero no quedara fuera de su lugar… de nueva cuenta arriba del banco Candy comparaba los dos dijes… eran muy hermosos, esos prendedores sí que eran un tesoro. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar algo la sorprendió…

Dorothy ya se encontraba muy desesperada, no encontraba a Candy por ninguna parte. Pronto se llegaría la hora de la comida… entonces se le ocurrió que el Sr. Albert sabría del paradero de la chica…

-Candy… ¡ábreme! –lo dijo en voz queda, no podía arriesgarse a que las personas que se encontraban en la casona se dieran cuenta de que él entraba en la habitación de una dama y pasaba las horas ahí…

-Pase joven –Dorothy abrió le abrió la puerta y lo dejo entrar.

-¡Dorothy! Yo… no quiero que vayas a mal interpretar… yo… yo solo… -Albert no esperaba encontrar a otra persona que no fuera Candy y se puso tan nervioso que las palabras no le salía.

-No se preocupe… no diré nada… -a Dorothy se le escapó una sonrisa cómplice. –Yo solo deseo que Candy sea muy feliz.

-¿Candy te contó? –la miraba sorprendida…

-No, no es necesario, se les nota a leguas de distancia –mirándolo con picardía. -No es necesario ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que sienten un gran amor el uno por el otro.

-¿Tan obvios somos Dorothy? –sonrió y notó que la joven era de toda confianza.

-Me alegro por ustedes… no quisiera cambiar así de repente en tema pero… -la preocupación de Dorothy volvió a salir a flote. –en estos momentos me dirigía a buscarlo… Dios lo puso en mi camino… estoy muy preocupada señor –Dorothy le hablaba en susurros. -¡No encuentro a Candy por ningún lado! La he buscado por todas partes, en la casa, en los jardines, en el invernadero y no logro dar con ella… siempre avisa donde va a estar… se acerca la hora de la comida y si llega tarde otra vez, ya sabe cómo se pone la Sra. Elroy…

-La verdad Dorothy, yo tampoco sé dónde se pudo haber metido… -Albert dirigió la mirada al ropero, estaba seguro de que su pequeña traviesa se encontraba allí. –Vamos a hacer lo siguiente… yo me haré cargo de la tía abuela. Tú cuando todos estemos presentes en el comedor avisa que está indispuesta, después subes y le traes un podo de comida. Creo tener una idea de dónde está. No te preocupes yo me encargo de encontrarla.

-De acuerdo señor, solo espero que en verdad esté donde usted piensa. Me retiro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía.

Ambos salieron de la habitación juntos. Pero Anthony los vio y se dirigió a su tío:

-¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Candy tío? Ocurre algo con ella –se sentía muy molesto ¿Por qué entraba y salía como si fuera su propia recámara? Lo estaban invadiendo los celos.

-Candy, requirió su presencia joven –intervino Dorothy al notar lo molesto que se encontraba. –por eso le pedí al Sr. William que viniera.

-Si –Albert siguió el juego a la chica. –Tiene un fuerte dolor de estómago y parece que tiene algo de fiebre…

-Entonces iré a verla ¿Por qué mejor no llamaron a un médico? –si las miradas mataran Albert ya no pertenecería a ese mundo.

-Anthony –lo interrumpió Albert, al darse cuenta de que entraría a la habitación. Además que era obvio que estaba celoso. –Ya sabes cómo es Candy… deberías esperar a que despierte… le administré un medicamento que ella misma le había pedido a Dorothy y dijo que nada de médicos. Y yo accedí ya que conociéndola sé que estará bien para la cena… se recupera pronto de los malestares… ¡confía en mí!

-¿Aprendiste eso cuando vivías con ella? –le dijo Anthony con un poco de sarcasmo y a la vez envidia. Se sentía celoso. Estaba seguro que su tío estaba enamorado de ella y creía que se tomaba atribuciones que no le correspondían, parecía más su marido, siempre al pendiente de ella y eso lo molestaba mucho. –De todos modos pasaré a verla.

-Como gustes… -lo miro y se retiró, no sin antes decirle a Dorothy –gracias por avisarme, cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea avísame.

Albert se dirigió a su recámara. Sabía cuál era el enojo de Anthony, estaba celoso, él lo estaría si estuviera en su lugar. Su sobrino sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacía Candy y recordó lo que le había dicho la joven mucama: "No es necesario ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta del gran amor que sienten el uno por el otro". Solo esperaba que Dorothy lo convenciera de esperar hasta después de la comida para visitar a Candy.

-Joven Anthony –decía nuestra amiga Dorothy mientras ayudaba al joven con la silla. –Yo le recomiendo dejar descansar a la Srita. Candy, la verdad se veía muy indispuesta.

-Está bien, esperaré… te digo algo Dorothy… la verdad es que me molesta que Candy recurra al tío habiendo tantas personas en esta casa.

-Debería comprenderlos joven, durante mucho tiempo solo se tenían el uno al otro. Hay una gran unión entre ellos, Candy lo considera su mejor amigo, además siempre ha sido su único apoyo, desde que usted se ausentó las cosas se complicaron mucho para ella.

-Lo sé Dorothy y lo que me duele es ver como se quieren. Creo que yo ya no ocupo más el corazón de Candy.

-Usted siempre tendrá un lugar en su corazón, si algo le sobra a Candy es amor, pero si en verdad la ama y Candy está enamorada del Sr. William debe dejarla libre. Ya llegará la persona adecuada para usted, ya lo verá. Pero creo que debe hablar con su tío, si él también ama a la Srita. Candy pues tendrá que hablarle con el corazón en la mano y decirle cómo se siente usted, y que es lo que espera para el futuro de Candy.

-Tienes razón… hablaré con Albert, pero primero hablaré con Candy.

Al entrar a su recámara tuvo la precaución de correr el seguro, si George entraba a su recámara sin avisar, como ya le era costumbre sobre todo si era importante, podría darse cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos y por el momento no lo creía oportuno. Siempre había confiado sus secretos con él, bueno excepto uno, pero seguramente le diría que no era lo correcto, que debería esperar a que Candy cumpliera los 21 años. Pues mientras no fuera así el seguiría figurando como padre adoptivo.

Se dirigió al ropero inmediatamente y cuando abrió la pequeña puerta vio a Candy subida en un banco, pero esta se sorprendió y perdió el equilibrio, Albert rápidamente la sostuvo por la cintura antes de que cayera y la depositó en el suelo.

-¡Cuidado Candy! –le sonrió al ver la alegría en sus ojos. -¿Qué haces aquí? La pobre de Dorothy te ha buscado como loca por cada rincón de la casa. De verdad se le veía muy asustada.

-Lo siento, se me pasó el tiempo volando… -se le cayó el prendedor que había guardado durante tantos años. -¡Mi broche!

Al ver hacia el suelo Albert reconoció el prendedor… pero no se explicaba de donde lo había sacado Candy, él lo creía perdido, por mucho tiempo lo buscó sin dar con él.

-¿Dónde encontraste esto? –preguntó al tiempo que lo recogía y se sentaba en la cama.

-En la colina de Pony. El día que conocí a mi príncipe –Candy le sonrió. –Lo he guardado durante años… ha sido el primero y al más importante de todos mis tesoros… creí habértelo mencionado… -se sentó a los pies de Albert y lo miraba con mucha ternura.

-Sí, es cierto, ya la había olvidado… pero en ese entonces no recordaba nada –la miró a los ojos, tenían un brillo especial ese día, además que se sentía alagado por ser tan importante para ella desde hace muchos años. –Candy quieres decirme que haces aquí en pleno día, tuve que mentirle a Anthony cuando preguntó por ti… Dorothy te traerá de comer mientras estamos en el comedor ya que le dije que avisara que estabas indispuesta… que estabas durmiendo… -Albert seguía sin comprender porque Candy continuaba mirándolo de esa forma… en su mirada había algo… algo planeaba Candy… pero ¿Qué?... –No podrás bajar a comer, así que lo que estés haciendo aquí deberás interrumpirlo por el momento, tal vez después de comer Anthony suba a verte.

-Ya daré a Dorothy disculpas después por haberla asustado. Ahora quiero enseñarte algo que encontré… -Candy abrió una de sus manos y le enseñó a Albert el otro prendedor que había encontrado. –Supongo que era de tu hermana y querrás guardarlo.

-Este era el de Rosemary y el otro mío, nos los regalaron el mismo día –tomó el prendedor entre sus dedos y lo guardó en su pantalón. Le pediría George que lo mandara a una joyería para que hicieran un hermoso dije para Candy. –Pero… no me has dicho ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te tengo una sorpresa… en la noche lo descubrirás. Tendrás que acudir aquí a las 9 en punto, justamente después de la cena… -Candy se incorporó un poco para quedar de rodillas frente a él. –Prométeme que estarás a tiempo, que no habrá escusas laborales ni nada por el estilo.

-Te lo prometo Candy… estaré aquí puntualmente –Albert tomó las manos de Candy y la puso de pie, la agarró por la cintura, la acercó hacía él y apoyó su cabeza en su vientre y dijo: -no sabes cuánto me duele dejarte, no quisiera irme… en este momento deseo más que nunca no haber recobrado la memoria...

-Albert –Candy colocó sus manos en la cabeza de éste y las deslizaba por entre sus cabellos, sin éste esperarlo, lo tomó por el rostro y se sentó en sus piernas y colocó un beso en los labios de Albert. –Yo también deseo que siempre estemos juntos.

-Candy… -colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del ángel que tenía en las piernas. Candy lo veía con dulzura e instintivamente, su lengua salió sin querer de la boca y se humedeció los labios. Fue entonces cuando Candy oyó al joven soltar un rugido.

-¡Por todos los diablos, Candy!

Albert le agarró el mentón entre los dedos y acto seguido sus labios chocaron contra los de ella.

Asombrosa perplejidad. Después, conciencia de aquellos labios firmes sobre los suyos, una sensación a la vez dura y suave, calidez, la ferocidad con la que tomaba posesión. Una suave exclamación ahogada permitió a la lengua adentrarse y reclamar sus derechos como si tal cavidad le perteneciera.

La habitación daba vueltas. El estómago la había abandonado, como si hubiera saltado a un acantilado. Una mano de Albert se enterró en sus cabellos y se acercó más, para desatarle la cinta que los sujetaba, haciendo que la rubia melena cayera sobre los hombros de Candy.

Su boca continuaba el saqueo, y una sensación de calidez total se apoderó de ella. El corazón estaba a punto de estallarle, y sentía que las violentas palpitaciones le retumbaban en el pecho. Bajo la fina blusa, los senos comenzaron a palpitar, cada vez más sensibles y pesados.

Albert intensificó en beso ayudándose con la lengua, lo que la hizo estremecerse con una sensación de ardor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y la dejó temblorosa y floja. Levantó las manos y se aferró a sus hombros hundiendo los dedos en los músculos, como si aquella fuerza sólida que él desplegaba fuera lo único que la mantenía firme.

-Albert… -susurró cuando él apartó la boca y comenzó a recorrer su cuello hasta llegar a los hombros.

-Dios Santo, Candy.

Volvió a besarla, y la mano que tenía en su cintura se fue deslizando hasta el pecho. Con un movimiento, ella se acercó más a él, jadeante, con la respiración entrecortada, y advirtió como el pezón se le endurecía bajo la mano. Sintió un escozor. Se apretó más contra la palma de su mano y un gemido enronquecido salió de la garganta de Albert.

Candy no percibió que él le había desatado la cinta del escote del vestido, lo único que sintió fue un leve roce de la tela que caía de sus hombros. Entonces, al sentir la cálida palma de su mano alrededor de su pecho desnudo, los fuegos de satán irrumpieron en su estómago. ¡Dios mío! No esperaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Sentía que, sin remedio, de adentraba cada vez en terrenos desconocidos.

-Albert… -susurró tratando de apartarse, luchando por recuperar los últimos restos de un control que quedaban cada vez más fuera de su alcance. Ardía de pasión. Los senos le latían y un calor líquido le quemaba el vientre.

Él la besó apasionadamente, presionando sus labios cautivos, después inclinó la cabeza e introdujo su pezón en la boca. Un calor abrazador recorrió todo su ser. La lengua le bañaba con suavidad el extremo más sensible y ella se arqueó hacia arriba. El poco control que aún le quedaba se desvaneció ante aquella oleada de placer diferente a todo lo que había imaginado. Sabía que tenía que detenerlo, porque después se sentiría mal consigo mismo, pero no lograba reunir la fuerza necesaria. Recorrió con la mano los músculos de su espalda y éstos se pusieron rígidos por el roce. Hundió sus dedos en sus sedosos cabellos dorados.

A Andy le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y el cabello era una nube dorada y salvaje, con las puntas de los mechones enroscándose en las muñecas de Albert. Candy advirtió un endurecimiento bajo su cuerpo pero ni siquiera la amenaza que insinuaba ese miembro turgente era capaz de disipar la nebulosa de sensaciones intensas.

Ahora los dos eran conscientes de que solamente Dios sería el único que podría detenerlos. Llegó en la persona de George, quien en ese momento tocó a la puerta.

-¿Albert?... –volvió a tocar. –Te están esperando para servir, todos ya están presentes en el comedor… -George seguía insistiendo. –También tengo algo importante que comunicarte ¿Albert?

Albert tardó unos segundos en incorporarse, en poner fin a sus besos adictivos y en apartar la boca de aquella cálida piel. Cuando por fin lo logró, una corriente de aire frío entró al lugar que acababa de abandonar y con ella, el gélido sobresalto a la realidad, lo que puso fin a su ardiente y anestesiado estado.

-No te preocupes Candy, no se dará cuenta de nada… -Albert se arregló la ropa; el grueso bulto bajo sus ceñidos pantalones era un recordatorio de lo que había estado a punto de suceder; se volvió sobre sus pasos tomando a Candy por la cintura para darle un beso ardiente. Salió del escondite y acomodó el ropero para que George no se percatara del escondite.


	8. Anthony

Hola chicas (os) Lo prometido es deuda. Espero que les agrade pues esta salidito del horno. tejen reviews. Besotes.

Capítulo VIII

Anthony

Todos estaban en el comedor. Al entrar Albert sintió la mirada de reproche de su tía, la cual ignoró, pero lo hizo sentirse algo incomodo. En cuanto se hubo sentado la Sra. Elroy dio la orden de que comenzaran a servir. Mientras tanto no perdió la oportunidad de reprochar.

-¡William! Tenemos bastante tiempo esperándote. Según George…

-No volverá a suceder tía –interrumpiendo así el dialogo. -Realmente me sentía cansado, así que me recosté un momento, se me pasó el tiempo… -dirigió su mirada a Dorothy y poniendo su semblante más serio… -Dorothy hazme el favor de checar si Candy ya se siente mejor, si es así llévale algo de comer, algo ligero.

-Enseguida señor –y se dirigió rumbo a las habitaciones. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, para que no se dieran cuanta del engaño con respecto a Candy, seguramente el señor ya la había encontrado.

Emilia Elroy realmente estaba muy molesta por las actitudes de William. Esa chiquilla sabía manejar muy bien a su sobrino y eso por nada lo permitiría, solamente había una forma de deshacerse de esa intrusa, pronto pondría final a todo ese asunto. Su único error fue comentarlo frente a su sobrino.

-En cuanto regreses de tu viaje de negocios, –Albert alzó la miraba sintiendo como sus sentidos se ponían en alerta –comenzaré a buscar un buen partido para Candy, ya está en edad de contraer matrimonio. Y espero que en esta ocasión me apo…

-No estoy de acuerdo –el semblante de Albert se tornó frío. –Esa es decisión de Candy. Nosotros no debemos intervenir. Ella es la única que puede tomar iniciativa en ese asunto –Albert trataba de hablar lo más serenamente posible. Sin embargo sentía la necesidad de gritarles a todos los presentes que no permitiría que le arrancaran a Candy de su lado.

-Candy es una Andrey y por lo tanto debe seguir las reglas de nuestra sociedad –se mantuvo firme, haría lo que fuera, aun sin el permiso de William. –Y tú William, como el jefe de esta familia es tu deber buscar a la persona correcta para ella, no podemos dejar que nuestra fortuna vaya a caer en manos de cualquiera. Esa niña…

-¡He dicho que no! –se levantó de la mesa y dirigió su mirada a todos los presentes, viendo así que Anthony y Archie tampoco estaban de acuerdo. -¡Y le prohíbo hacerlo a mis espaldas! El matrimonio y la felicidad de Candy solo dependen de ella, ¡solamente de lo que ella decida! ¡Está claro!

-¡Sabes que de todos modos lo haré! –por ningún motivo la Sra. Elroy daría su brazo a torcer. ¡No en este asunto!

-¡Si es así, le informo con tiempo que vaya buscando una persona adecuada para que tome mi lugar, o puede quedarse usted al mando! ¡Qué tengan buen provecho! –y sin más se retiró del comedor. No quería perder más los estribos.

¿De qué le valía ser el patriarca si esa mujer estaba dispuesta a brincarse las ordenes que él dictaminaba? Se dirigió a la biblioteca, George se sorprendió mucho de verlo, no habían pasado ni diez minutos que lo había dejado en el comedor. Observaba como Albert caminaba de un lado a otro, sabía que estaba molesto.

-¡Albert!...

-¡Déjame a solas por favor! En cuanto me sienta más tranquilo, te mando llamar –tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Anthony se dirigió a la habitación de Candy, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que saber si correspondía al amor que sentía Albert. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar su puerta Candy salió de la habitación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Candy? –preguntó

-Ehhhh, bien –Candy estaba tan metida en sus recuerdos que había olvidado por completo la farsa.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo Candy.

-¿Podríamos hacerlo en el jardín Anthony? Es que me siento muy acalorada y creo que… que estar en el jardín me sentaría bien.

-Hablaremos en el lugar que tu prefieras –Candy tomó la silla de Anthony y caminó rumbo el jardín.

-En el portal de las rosas. ¿Sabes? Ya te extrañan, quiero que mejores pronto para que puedas atenderlas como tu solo tu sabes hacerlo.

-Yo también las extraño Candy –"pero más te extraño a ti".

Albert seguía dándole vueltas al asunto "¿Qué voy a hacer? Tal vez lo mejor es llevarme a Candy conmigo. Pero estoy seguro que mi tía se opondrá ¡no es digno de una dama! Diría". Se asomó al jardín, extrañaba tanto trepar a un árbol… necesitaba tanto de la naturaleza. Extrañaba esos días en los que no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Comenzó a sentir como los celos se apoderaban de él al ver que Candy paseaba por los jardines con Anthony. Se veían tan felices de estar juntos ¿de qué estarán hablando?

-¿Dónde encontraste ese anillo Candy? –Anthony tomó la mano de Candy para observar bien la pequeña argolla. Ella sin saber que decir, tomó asiento en la banca más cercana. –Recuerdo que ese anillo solía portarlo mi madre… en realidad lo vi en unas fotografías de ella. -¿Candy?

-Anthony… yo… -que debía decirle, trató de apartar su mano, pero Anthony no se lo permitió.

-Dime la verdad Candy, antes que todo somos amigos ¿ya no confías en mi? O lo que pasa es que no quieres lastimarme –la miraba a los ojos y Candy se debatía en decir o no la verdad.

-M…me lo dio Albert –no quería lastimarlo pero al ver sus ojos notó como la tristeza los invadía. –Anthony… yo debo confe…

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Te amo Candy, pero si… Candy, yo solo quiero que seas feliz –tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y le alzó el rostro. –Lo primordial para mi es que tu seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado.

-No quiero que sufras por mi culpa… yo también quiero que seas feliz. Si en mis manos está, pues entonces yo… -las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse de las comisuras de sus ojos.

-¿Tu qué Candy? ¿Te sacrificarías otra vez? –Anthony se odió por hacer llorar a esa llorona que le había robado el alma. –Candy no llores, no me gusta verte llorar ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Anthony… -y sin pensarlo se hecho a sus brazos. –Yo… yo sacrificaría…

-Estoy seguro que si te lo pidiera Candy te sacrificarías por mi… pero tu no serías feliz. Y jamás te pediría algo así… -la apartó de él… -¡mérame Candy! Quiero que luches, que no permitas que nadie te arrebate la felicidad de las manos. ¡Prométemelo Candy!

-……..

-Hace unos momentos la tía le informó a Albert que en cuanto volviera te comenzaría a buscar esposo… -los ojos de Candy se abrieron desmesuradamente. -¡Tranquila llorona! Albert se opuso y estoy seguro que por la actitud que tomó mi tío ella no esperara a que vuelva de su viaje. Debemos anticiparnos a los hechos.

Candy escuchaba con atención a Anthony. Ella también estaba segura de que la tía abuela haría lo que fuera con tal de salirse con la suya, estaba más que claro que no la quería, menos aun por ser la única que heredaría la fortuna Andrey, y sabía que al casarla se desentendería de responsabilidades.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? –ya iban rumbo a la casa.

-No… voy a hablar con Albert –tomó A Candy por la mano y la colocó frente a él. Ella se colocó en cuclillas y volvió a darle un abrazo. –Candy… -Candy al tratar de separarse fue sorprendida por las manos de Anthony que tomaron su rostro. –Te amo Candy, nunca lo olvides… y por que te amo quiero que seas feliz –lentamente se fue acercando hasta unir sus labios con los de ella, los cuales no lo rechazaron, era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

-Y tú siempre ocuparás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón Anthony. Te quiero… te quiero mucho… -y sin más se retiró a su habitación.

Albert no podía apartar de su mente el abrazo que había dado Candy a Anthony, sabía que su pequeña quería entrañablemente a Anthony, pero ese abrazo lo había herido. En cuanto viera a Candy se lo diría, no le gustaba sentirse así. Al oír que llamaban a la puerta, se despabilo de esos pensamientos y se dirigió al escritorio, tomó unos papeles en sus manos, los más seguro era que fuera su tía, para seguir insistiendo con lo del matrimonio de su pequeña.

-¡Adelante!

-Albert… -Anthony cerró la puerta tras de si… -¿Podemos hablar?

William y esa chiquilla no se saldrían con la suya. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con Elisa, ella la ayudaría. El problema radicaba en que la familia Legan estaba radicando en Florida. Pero encontraría la forma. Lo primero era mandarle un telegrama. Tendría que pensar muy bien donde la alojaría para que William no se diera cuenta.

Ya estaban todos por terminar la cena. Anthony supo que era el momento para empezar con lo planeado.

-Albert… si no es indiscreción a qué lugar es al que irás de viaje –Anthony lo miraba con una leve sonrisa.

-Anthony no es correcto que te dirijas a tú tío por ese nombre –le molestaba en gran manera que lo llamaran Albert y más porque esa chiquilla insolente lo llamaba de esa manera.

-A mi me gusta más Albert tía –sonrió él. –El negocio se firmará en New York, pero pasaré unos días en Chicago –dirigiéndose a Anthony. –Por cierto… George se quedará aquí por si se ofrece algo. Estaremos en frecuente contacto, Anthony… no te preocupes. Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo hacelo saber a mi fiel George.

-Gracias tío… -y mirando a Candy le hizo una pequeña seña con los ojos.

-Perdón que me inmiscuya Albert, me gustaría saber ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? –Candy seguía con la mirada en su plato, para que se notará que solo preguntaba por entablar conversación. O como si quisiera pedir algo.

-No sé pequeña, un mes, tal vez más ¿Por qué? –Albert la miraba con curiosidad, Anthony le había hablado de un plan para que pudiera llevarse a Candy, pero no le había dicho de que se trataba…

-Me gustaría… si nadie se opone… -Candy pasó su mirada por todos los presentes en la mesa. –Pasar el tiempo que estés fuera en el Hogar… es que extraño mucho a los niños Albert y pues yo… me gustaría que me permitieras…

-No tienes que pedir permiso Candy, puedes ir a donde quieras – y mirando a su tía con el propósito de que se diera cuenta de que Candy tomaba sus propias decisiones. Pero aun así algo no encajaba. -¿Y Anthony Candy? Me habías comentado que querías cuidar de él hasta que se recuperara.

-Si, por eso he pensado en pedirle a Patty que se encargue de él hasta que yo vuelva, así Anthony podrá conocerla –esto último se le acababa de ocurrir.

-Si así lo has decidido, así será.

-Me parece buena idea Candy, hace mucho tiempo que no la vemos –intervino Archie.

-¿Quién es Patty? –preguntó por fin Anthony.

-La novia de Stear –se apresuró a responder Candy.

-¿Stear tenía novia? No lo puedo creer –Anthony se dio cuenta de todo lo que se había perdido en su ausencia.

-Es una linda chica, estoy segura que te agradará Anthony –Archie se olía en plan que tenía entre manos Candy y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Es de muy buena familia –dijo la tía abuela sonriendo. La partida de Candy le venía muy bien a sus planes.

-Me retiro –dijo Candy y sin previo aviso se acercó a Albert y lo abrazó al tiempo que le susurraba –Te espero en el cuartito –lo soltó y en voz alta le dijo –Gracias por permitirme ir al Hogar, sabes lo que significa para mí.

-Y tú sabes perfectamente que puedes hacer lo que tu quieras, pequeña revoltosa –pero su sonrisa más bien se debía a que en unos minutos más disfrutaría de ella.

-¿No comerás postra Candy? –preguntó una Annie muy curiosa. –Tu nunca te pierdes el postre…

-Eso es cierto Candy… es extraño –secundó Archie.

-Todavía estoy un poco resentida del estómago… -se excuso Candy.

-Pues no parece, pequeña glotona… jajajaja –todos comenzaron a reír.

-¡Albert! –y Candy se retiró como si estuviera muy molesta.


	9. La entrega primera parte

Estoy de vuelta. Mil disculpas si las deje un poco abandonadas, pero como es fin de ciclo escolar tengo mucha papelería por entregar y se me complicó un poquito. Espero les guste... es pequeñito, pero lindo. Gracias por su espera y disfrútenlo. Besos y abrazos para todas.

Capítulo IX

La Entrega (primera parte)

Candy esperaba ansiosa a Albert, tenían que hacer muchos planes. Esta vez no permitiría que el amor se le escapara de las manos, ahora que se había sincerado con Anthony y éste la apoyaba se sentía más tranquila para actuar; no tendrían que hacer las cosas a escondidas del chico y no saldría herido. Eso era un decir, pues sabía lo mucho que le dolía a Anthony el dejarla ir, él era muy parecido a Albert, siempre pensando en su felicidad antes que en la de él mismo.

Albert estaba ansioso, había mandado llamar a George, para darle instrucciones, el que George se quedara en Lakewood era idea de Anthony, pero tal vez él tenía razón, su fiel amigo no estaría de acuerdo que se llevara a Candy así, de esa manera, además que no tendrían libertad de hacer las cosas que ellos les agradaban. George cuando fue a buscarlo a su habitación le había mencionado que habría un retraso en la reunión en New York pues los socios habían pospuesto la reunión por lo cual el viaje tendría que esperar. Pero ahora que Anthony los ayudaría a que realizaran su amor, el plan era que el dijera que estaría en chicago y dejaría a George al cuidado de los negocios en su ausencia, el problema era convencer a su fiel compañero.

-¿Me mandaste llamar William? Por la tarde te veías muy turbado, te puedo preguntar ¿Por qué? –estaba seguro que algo había perturbado al joven magnate y más o menos se daba una idea.

-Voy a estar en Chicago mientras se llega el día de la reunión, necesito despejarme un poco –Albert veía muy detenidamente a George, de que se creyera el cuento dependía su futuro. –La tía Abuela quiere casar a Candy y me molesté mucho con ella, no hago otra cosa que estar peleando con ella, lo he pensado mucho y creo que es lo mejor.

-Supongo que te opusiste… por eso discutiste con ella –George sabía mejor que ninguno de sus sentimientos por la chica.

-¿Es tan obvio? Ya sé tú respuesta. Pero lo que quiero pedirte es que te quedes aquí, mientras estoy en Chicago, nos reuniremos allá en New York para solucionar todos los pendientes que hay.

-Pero no creo que sea necesario quedarme, yo puedo ir con… -Albert movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Quiero estar solo unos días… por favor, me hace falta estar solo.

-¿Dejaras a la joven en las manos de tu tía? Yo no creo que… -George no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de ese muchacho. O tal vez sí, pero por qué no confiaba en él

-En la cena ella me pidió permiso de pasar unos días en el Hogar, creo que es lo mejor… por ese motivo tomé esta decisión, pues sé que estaré tranquilo con respecto a Candy –Albert notó como George lo miraba intensamente, pereciera que le leía la mente.

-Yo creo Albert que no estás haciendo las cosas correctamente, deberías pensar primero en la Srita. Candy, en su reputación. No deberías llevártela a escondidas –George notó como el semblante de Albert cambiaba de la seriedad a la sorpresa. –Te conozco muchacho, más de lo que tú crees, pero si ya tomaste una decisión te apoyaré. Solo espero que te cases con ella antes de que tu tía se la entregue a alguien más –y con una gran sonrisa en los labios tomo a Albert por los hombros. –Espero que sean muy felices Albert yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte. Deberías confiar más en mí muchacho, conozco tus sentimientos mejor que ninguno.

-George… -y sin más lo abrazó. –Eres como un padre para mí… gracias por todo.

-Supongo que ya hablaron con el joven Anthony –dijo al separarse un poco de Albert.

-Este disparate fue su idea, dice que no debo permitir que la tía se interponga, que no debo permitir que intervenga en mi vida así como lo hizo en la suya, que debo actuar antes de que la tía haga las cosas de tal manera que Candy y yo no podamos estar juntos, pues sabe mejor que nadie de lo que es capaz.

-Creo que debes decirme en donde estarás… por si hay algún inconveniente.

-En la cabaña. Pero procura ir solamente si es necesario –los ojos del joven suplicaban.

-De acuerdo, solo si es una emergencia –sonrió al chico, Albert no podía evitar que toda su emoción se transmitiera en sus ojos. -¿Te casarás con ella? ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

-Pues para llevarlos a cabo necesito tu ayuda ¿Serás mi cómplice George?

George solamente sonrió y Albert comenzó a decirle los planes que tenía para ellos desde el mismo momento que salieran de la casona. Con George de alcahuete le sería más fácil realizar sus planes.

Anthony observaba por la ventana de su habitación el jardín donde momentos antes había estado con Candy y se preguntaba ¿Por qué, si había tenido la oportunidad, no le había pedido a Candy se quedara con él? Seguro estaba que ella aceptaría, la conocía en demasía. Pero también sabía que ella no hubiera sido feliz. No necesito preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos hacia su tío, lo supo en el instante en que se dio cuenta del anillo que portaba Candy, se había sentido morir y una inmensa tristeza había invadido su alma. Pero ahora lo más importante es que de su cuenta corría que Candy fuera feliz. Y su tío era la persona correcta, la amaba demasiado y nunca permitiría que nada dañara ni se interpusiera en su felicidad. Él se encargaría de echar abajo todos los planes de la abuela por separarlos, pues daba por hecho que la tía Elroy estaría en contra de los planes de los chicos de casarse y que haría lo que fuera, hasta ensuciarse las manos, con tal de no verlos juntos.

Albert entró en la pequeña habitación y notó que un aroma diferente inundaba sus sentidos, nunca, desde que tenía memoria ese olor solo lo podía encontrar en el jardín junto a los rosas, no olvidaría ese aroma así estuviera en lo más recóndito del planeta. Olía a Candy lo seguro es que quisiera jugarle una broma, sabía que estaba ahí, pero él se la daría a ella. Caminó hacía en interior del escondijo dispuesto a encender las velas pero algo detuvo su andar. Sintió como se posaba sobre sus ojos una suave tela y le era anudada en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-¡Eres un tramposo! Se supone que es una sorpresa –depositó un suave beso en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Lo había olvidado –siguiéndole el juego. Aunque con esos besos que le prodigaba inocentemente Candy no le garantizaba mantenerse quieto.

-Ahora Albert, tendrás que valerte del resto de tus sentidos –no pudo evitar reír ante la cara que tenía su príncipe.

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres Candy? –pregunto con un dejo de malicia en la voz.

-No digas esas cosas Albert que me sonrojas –tomando sus manos comienza a jalarlo hacia ella. –Ven siéntate aquí –lo acercó a una pequeña silla que colocó dentro de la habitación y encendió un par de velas. –Quiero que como buen chico abras la boca y me digas que opinas, lo hice yo misma.

-No me digas que estuviste cocinando Candy ¿quieres que muera por envenenamiento?

-¡Albert!

-Jajajajaja, es broma hermosa me comeré todo lo que tu cocines, aunque me la pase en un hospital.

-Que gracioso William.

-Vamos Candy no me llames así, no me gusta. Suenas como mi tía.

-Entonces obedece ¡abre la boca! Y dime que tal quedó.

Obedientemente Albert abrió la boca y saboreo lo que le depositaba Candy en ella. No decía nada, la verdad estaba delicioso, pero la torturaría un poco más. La tomó de las manos e hizo que se sentara en una de sus piernas. Candy se moría de angustia que tal si el pobre de verdad la estaba pasando muy mal con ese pay que se le ocurrió preparar.

-¿Y bien, que dices?

-He probado cosas mejores –respondió muy serio.

-Lo siento Albert, yo realmente quería sorprenderte con este postre –Candy estaba muy desanimada. Lentamente deposito el platito con el postre en una cómoda y pequeña mesa. Albert al notar el sepulcral silencio se dio cuenta de que la pequeña no había tomado muy bien su comentario.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Que es una verdadera lástima que no te haya gustado Albert.

-Yo no dije que no me haya gustado, solo dije que había probado cosas mejores –esbozó una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Cómo cuáles? Claro si se puede saber –la voz de Candy se escuchaba un poco enojada. Y lentamente comenzó a ponerse en pie.

-No te enojes Candy –volvió a colocarla sobre sus piernas y con su mano derecha comenzó a rozarle la mejilla izquierda y lentamente acercó su nariz a su rostro deslizándola por sus mejillas y cuello. Cuando llegó a sus labios colocó un delicado beso. –Tú Candy, tú eres lo mejor que he probado –y poseyó por completo esa boca que lo volvía loco. Colocó su mano atrás de su cabeza y desató sus hermosos cabellos que inmediatamente cayeron cual cascada, comenzando así a besar su cuello. Parecía increíble, pero esa pañoleta sobre sus ojos solo lograban poner sus sentidos a flor de piel. –Tu postre sabe delicioso, pero me gusta más como sabes tú.

Candy se sentía invadida por las sensaciones que despertaba Albert en ella, el deseo se apoderaba completamente de ella. Sentir sus labios por su cuello hacía que le hirviera la sangre en todo el cuerpo. Como pudo colocó una mano en la hermosa cabellera de su gallardo príncipe e introdujo sus dedos entre éstos y suavemente jaló de ellos hasta que logró que Albert irguiera la cabeza quedando así frente a frente. Sin saber que esa acción solo logró que Albert se sintiera más excitado. Candy se dio cuenta del estado en que se encontraba Albert al sentir su miembro en uno de sus muslos. Evidentemente ella sabía la teoría pero el vivirla en carne propia era diferente, muy diferente.

-¿Es normal sentirse así Albert? Siento tanto calor recorriéndome el cuerpo –su respiración estaba completamente fuera de control. Sus manos comenzaron a descender de su cabello pasando por su cuello, colocándose en sus hombros.

-Candy… -su respiración entrecortada no le permitía hablar correctamente. –Te deseo… te deseo tanto… -continuaba besando a la chica y su mano vagaba por uno de sus muslos. Pero de pronto de detuvo, dejó de besarla y se puso de pie llevando consigo a Candy –ahora… ahora que puedo… debes… debes detenerme… pídeme que me detenga… Candy…

-Albert… -llevó sus manos a su cabeza y comenzó a desatar la pañoleta, cuando por fin ésta calló él abrió sus ojos, Candy nunca había visto sus ojos tan oscuros estaba completamente dominado por la pasión. –No quiero… no quiero que te detengas… ¡hazme el amor Albert!... quiero ser completamente tuya, quiero que apagues el fuego que consume mi ser… -llevó sus manos al nudo de la corbata y comenzó a desatarla, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, con un poco de torpeza desabotonó la camisa. Cuando hubo terminado abrió la prenda y deslizó sus pequeñas manos por su fuerte pecho y pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo de Albert tembló bajo su contacto. Y supo que había ganado.

Albert llevó sus manos al corsét y comenzó a desatarlo mientras prodigaba besos por el rostro de la chica, Candy no podía creer que la temperatura de su cuerpo pudiera ascender más de lo que ya estaba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Albert había retirado por completo las prendas que llevaba dejándola solamente con un pequeño fondo de tirantes.

Albert se inclinó hacia el cuello de Candy, deslizó su nariz desde la base de su oreja hasta sus hombros.

-Me encanta como huele tu piel Candy.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia la pequeña cama llevando así a Candy con él. Se sentó sobre la cama y lentamente colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Candy escuchando así claramente el ritmo de su corazón.

-Déjate guiar por lo que sientes, no pienses si es correcto o no. Olvídate de todo, sigue tus instintos.


	10. Sigue tus instintos

Capítulo 10

Sigue tus Instintos

-Déjate llevar por lo que sientes, no pienses si es correcto o no. Olvídate de todo, sigue tus instintos…

Candy se puso de rodillas delante de él, no era conciente de sus actos, solo respondía a lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

Le quitó los zapatos y se acercó a él haciendo que abriera sus piernas. Con un movimiento rápido lo tomó de las manos y las puso alrededor de su cintura. Él fuertemente la estrechó mientras la miraba con deseo, pues podría verlos a través de sus intensos ojos azules.

Aunque sus manos temblaban le quitó la corbata; deslizó por sus musculosos brazos la chaqueta mientras que él continuaba deslizando sus manos por la espalda de Candy, desabotonando con lentitud el vestido de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

De una forma, que para él la hacía verse demasiado sensual, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y al tenerla tan cerca no pudo evitar besarla. Candy al sentir los labios de Albert sobre los suyos dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, el cual hizo que separara un poco sus labios, momento que fue aprovechado para introducir su lengua y degustar esa cavidad que lo enloquecía. Candy dejándose llevar por todas esas sensaciones hizo un pequeño movimiento con sus caderas que solamente provocó que el hombre que tenía debajo de ella emitiera un exquisito quejido de satisfacción. Él la tomó por las caderas y la movió de tal manera para que ella pudiera sentir su doloroso miembro, con lo cual logró como respuesta que Candy se arqueara hacía atrás dejando expuesta toda la longitud de su cuello. Albert colocó sus manos y las colocó en la espalda de Candy para ayudarla a sostener la posición que había adquirido su cuerpo. Lentamente te inclinó hacia ella y comenzó a besar su cuello dejando besos húmedos hasta la mandíbula, llegando hasta su oreja y dio un pequeño mordisco el cual la hizo gemir y lo hizo desear más, por lo cual volvió a deslizar sus manos hasta sus muslos… la sentía tan cálida.

Las manos de Albert siguieron su trayecto hasta llegar a su objetivo y con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a dar suaves masajes. Candy no pudo evitar que otro gemido saliera de su garganta por el placer infinito que estaba sintiendo.

Albert quería darle más y ese vestido le estaba complicando su tares, retiró su mano de la gloria; así que volvió a masajearle las piernas y comenzó a subir su vestido lentamente con la intención de deshacerse de él, Candy al notar sus intenciones levantó sus brazos para permitir que él le pudiera quitar la estorbosa prenda.

Hábilmente Albert le desató las coletas e introdujo sus dedos entre el pelo y con un inesperado movimiento hizo la cabeza de Candy hacia atrás y comenzó a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja devolviéndole el pequeño mordisco pero en su garganta, logrando así que la chica se estremeciera por completo.

Candy se enderezó y comenzó a quitarle la camisa despacio, viendo ese perfecto cuerpo que la invitaba a pecar; se mordió el labio, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por él.

-¡Dios Candy! No hagas eso o no podré ser delicado -verla morderse el labio despertó en él unas ansias tremendas por hacerlo él mismo y tomarla con desesperación. -No sé que me pasa, me esta haciendo perder el control tenerte así de cerca.

Ella continuo su trabajo, quitándole la camisa, para después deslizar sus manos hacia su pantalón, desabrochándolo, el cual cayó al suelo cuando Albert con un movimiento ágil la cogió y se levantó para ponerla sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba en la habitación.

Ya sobre la mesa se colocó entre sus piernas y ella se adueñó de su cuello. ¡Dios! Cómo deseaba estar dentro de esa mujer, pero primero quería estar completamente seguro de que ella deseaba la mismo.

-Dime que pare Candy -le pidió Albert a Candy rogando porque le dijera "no".

-No pares Albert -y esas palabras fueron suficientes para llevar sus manos al corset y desatarlo.

Con cada caricia ella se daba cuenta que lo necesitaba más y más, comenzó a sentir como su intimidad se humedecía por la necesidad y podía sentir también la necesidad de él pues sentía como su miembro la rozaba en su entrepierna.

Ya no podía más su erección le suplicaba que entrara en ella de una buena vez pero sabía que Candy era nueva en esto así que comenzó a acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, se entretuvo con sus senos, los cuales cabían perfectamente en sus manos, bajó la cabeza hasta la altura de éstos y comenzó a delinearlos con la punta de su lengua, para después introducir las pequeñas crestas en su los succionaba alternadamente, logrando así que Candy emitiera unos dulces gemidos los cuales lo animaron a seguir jugando con ellos. Poco a poco comenzó a descender sin dejar de pasar su lengua en cada beso que daba al cuerpo de Candy. Cuando llegó a su triángulo retiró completamente la ropa interior de Candy, separó con sus dedos los labios de su intimidad y jugó con su pequeño botón de placer logrando que ella soltara un pequeño gritito.

Candy comenzó a mover instintivamente sus caderas invitándolo a continuar, Albert sustituyó sus dedos por su lengua y comenzó a deslizarlos por todo su centro y mientras que su lengua jugaba con su botón introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de Candy.

De Candy salió un gemido a la vez que arqueaba su espalda y movió su cadera para indicarle que no parara, le encantaba los que sentía.

-¡Por Dios Candy, estas tan mojada! -dijo Albert con voz ronca. -Te siento tan estrecha, no puedo esperar para sentirte, -y a la vez que le hablaba introdujo otro dedo más en su intimidad logrando así que Candy emitiera un grito de placer y así continuó estimulándola con sus dedos, comenzó también a utilizar su pulgar para estimular su clítoris, quería darle placer y conseguir que terminada en su mano.

Candy comenzó a sentir como una corriente recorría su cuerpo a la vez que su intimidad se contraía alrededor de los dedos se Albert, creyó estar en el cielo pero cuando el retiró sus dedos se sintió vacía. Abrió sus ojos y lo observó detenidamente. Al llegar su mirada al rostro de Albert se dio cuenta que era solo el principio.

Albert con una mano se retiró la ropa interior y con la otra la atrajo hacia él. Ella bajó la mirada, se sorprendió y sintió como se ruborizaba, nunca había visto (en lo que llevaba de enfermera) a un hombre en un estado de excitación, el miembro de Albert se veía enorme y extrañamente comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se encontraba nuevamente dispuesto así como estaba el de él para ella.

Necesitaba sentirse dentro de ella, cuando estaba por entrar en su húmeda cavidad no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada, manera de la cual se percató de que Candy sentía miedo por lo que estaba por acontecer, a lo cual solo pude enviarle una mirada llena de dulzura para tranquilizarla. Llevó su miembro a su entrada y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente dentro de ella. Era tan estrecha que solo pedía poder aguantar para que pudieran llegar al cielo ambos.

Continuó entrando lentamente hasta traspasar su barrera, la sintió tensarse y se quedó completamente quieto dándole así tiempo para que se acostumbrara a él. Unas lágrimas traicioneras rodaban por los ojos de Candy y Albert en un acto tierno y sensual se inclinó a la altura de oído y susurró.

-Te amo Candy -le decía mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-También te amo -contestó Candy regalándole una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas indicándole que podía continuar.

Albert comenzó a moverse lentamente, con unas suaves embestidas más Candy lo abrazó con sus piernas instintivamente pues sentía una ansiedad muy grande por sentirlo más dentro de ella, movimiento que intensificó el placer de Albert. Él comenzó a embestirla con mucha más intensidad y rapidez, mientras gemía descontroladamente.

-¡Al…bert! -Candy sentía como él iba aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas y como su interior lo envolvía y al mismo tiempo como el miembro de Albert se ensanchaba hasta sentir sus convulsiones dentro de ella. Una embestida más y llegaron juntos a un orgasmo más intenso y maravilloso.

Albert se desplomó sobre ella y Candy lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él se enderezó un poco para poder besar sus labios, a lo cual Candy respondió entreabriendo su boca deslizando su pequeña lengua dentro.

-Te amo Candy, desde el primer día que te vi. Tu eres mi alma ahora, -dijo sobre sus labios.

-Se puede saber ¿cuál es tu urgencia tía abuela?- preguntó Elisa al momento que entraba en el despacho.

-Siéntate Elisa -dijo la sra. Elroy indicándole con la mano la silla frente al escritorio. -Tenemos muchas cosas que planear. Necesito tu ayuda…

**Hola chicas, primero que nada una disculpa por dejar pasar tanto tiempo. Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, lo borré infinidad de veces. Estaba muy indecisa con respecto a lo que escribía como que no podía darle un seguimiento a la escena, pero al fin creo que lo logré. Ahora solo espero que les guste… como verán poco a poco comenzaran a entrar los demás personajes Terry, Elisa, Neal. Espero que sigan leyendo mis locuras. ¡Gracias! **


	11. Trampas

Capítulo 11

**Trampas**

Si de algo estaba seguro es de que no permitiría que se volviera a interferir en la vida de Candy. Algo tenía que hacer.

En el momento en que vio que Elisa llegaba a la mansión, no le dio buena espina. Sabía que no era correcto husmear, su educación le decía que eso era incorrecto, pero era de suma importancia saber que era lo que hacía esa mujer ahí, y no se había equivocado. Lo poco que alcanzó a oír lo había dejado inmóvil, era increíble la maldad que cabía en el corazón de esas dos mujeres y todo porque Candy provenía de un lugar humilde.

Con sigilo subió a su habitación, lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue informarle a Albert, pero después de pensarlo con detenimiento lo único que lograría sería enfrentarlo con la tía y seguramente ella tomaría represalias. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era fraguar un plan y después hablar con Albert. Era importante también tener un aliado de confianza que lo ayudara a llevar a cabo las estrategias a realizar… ¡George! ¡Sí! George lo ayudaría. Tenía que hablar con él, entre los dos sería más fácil elaborar un plan, ya que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Salió en busca de George, lo cual le llevó bastante tiempo. Siempre estaba a la mano cuando menos lo necesitaba y ahora que era urgente dar con su paradero este se escondía.

-¡George! –se dirigió a él en cuanto lo vio entrar del jardín. –Tenemos que hablar, es muy importante.

George tenía un buen tiempo buscando a Albert, tenía que informarle que ya tenía listo todo lo planeado y lo que habían hablado con respecto a Candy y su pequeña huída. En su cuarto no se encontraba así que pensó que se encontraría con la pequeña Candy, pero ahora ni él ni ella estaban por ningún lado. Salió a buscarlos al jardín, ya que era el lugar favorito de ambos, pero sin ningún resultado.

Cuando entraba nuevamente a la casa, se vio interceptado por uno de los sobrinos de Albert, se veía realmente alarmado; por un momento pensó que algo había pasado a su joven amo.

-¡George! Tenemos que hablar, es muy importante –dijo el joven apenas en un susurro, como si temiese ser descubierto por alguien.

-Podemos hablar en el despacho, joven –para su sorpresa el chico puso cara de espanto.

-No, George. Creo que el despacho esta todavía ocupado por la tía Elroy. ¡Vamos a mi habitación! –dijo y se dio media vuelta para así subir las escaleras.

Entraron a la habitación, no sin antes de que el joven observara en todas direcciones antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Tienes que ayudarme, George! –dijo el chico con una gran desesperación-. La tía Elroy y Elisa tienen un plan para separa a Candy de Albert.

-¿Está seguro de lo que está diciendo? –preguntó con cara de desaprobación.

-¡Lo acabo de escuchar, George! ¡Dime que me ayudarás!

-¡Por supuesto! El joven Albert ha esperado tanto tiempo y ha pasado por tanto para poder amar libremente a la señorita Candy –George comenzó a caminar por la habitación-. Pero creo que esto lo debería saber el señor.

-Lo sé, George. Pero primero debemos elaborar un plan. Sería más fácil y así evitaremos que Albert se enfrente a tía Elroy; si llegase a haber un enfrentamiento entre ellos, la tía se puede valer de artimañas para tratar de controlarlo y lo importante es seguirle el juego para que no sospeche –dijo el chico con determinación.

-Tiene razón –dijo el tiempo que detenía su andar por la alcoba-, tomemos esto con calma. Primero que todo necesito saber exactamente que fue lo que escuchó –George hizo señas para que tomaran asiento.

-Terry Granchester, es la persona que necesitamos para echar por tierra los planes de esa huérfana de quedarse con la herencia de los Andrie –dijo Elisa a la Señora Elroy, -podemos utilizarlo a nuestro favor y no necesariamente tiene que saber de nuestro plan, él siempre ha estado enamorado de Candy. Tu único trabajo sería sacar de nuestro camino a William, ya que con él presente no podemos llevar a cabo mi plan, tía.

-Supongo, que ese tal Terry es el actorcillo de cuarta de alta fama –dijo la tía abuela con gesto despectivo-, en fin no me importa quien sea, lo único que me interesa es que esa huérfana no se quede con lo que es nuestro. No me importa lo que tengas que hacer para lograrlo. Pero es de suma importancia que él acepte casarse con esa chiquilla y llevársela lejos.

-Yo me encargaré de Terry, no te preocupes, tía abuela –dijo Elisa muy segura.

-De acuerdo, yo mandaré una carta a los ancianos y me encargaré de que mantengan ocupado a William en Escocia, entre más lejos mejor, pero –siempre hay un pero, pensó Elroy- a lo mucho podrán retenerlo un par de meses y eso contando el tiempo que le lleve llegar y regresar.

-Todo nos saldrá bien, no se preocupe –y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Nunca, ni en sus más remotos sueños, pensó que el tener entre sus brazos a la mujer que ama se sintiera como tocar el cielo y vivir en la gloria. Albert observaba detalladamente a Candy entre sus brazos; estaban acostados, desnudos, en la pequeña cama de su escondite.

Candy se removió entre sus brazos y comenzó a pestañear, signo de que estaba por despertar. Hundió su rostro en el pecho de Albert y se abrazó fuertemente a él.

-Esto es un maravilloso sueño, Albert –dijo Candy al tiempo que alzaba su rostro y depositaba un beso en los labios de su príncipe.

-Lo es, Candy. Te juro que nadie se interpondrá en nuestra relación. Te amo demasiado, ya no podría vivir sin ti –y con un beso lleno de ternura, selló su juramente.

El beso que inicio tiernamente, se volvía cada vez más intenso. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a entrecortarse y uno que otro gemido salía de sus labios.

* * *

**Se que es pequeño, espero sigan conmigo, no he podido dedicarme mucho al 100 a mi historia, pero este ciclo escolar me toco impartir sexto grado, y se me complica un poquito, pues tengo que investigar mucho para que mis niños salgan bien para que puedan entrar a la secundaria, espero y comprendan, cualquier oportunidad que tengo intento escribir para ustedes. Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y si tienen algunas recomendaciones por hacer o alguna idea son bienbenidas. xoxo para todas y todos los que siguen esta historia.**


	12. ¿Todo es felicidad?

Capítulo 12

¿TODO ES FELICIDAD?

Con cada momento que pasaba sus cuerpos se necesitaban más, con desespero. Albert comenzó a deslizar sus manos por todo el costado de Candy hasta llegar a su cadera, sus caricias irradiaban el infinito amor que sentía por ella. Todos sus movimientos eran hechos con delicadeza, como si ella fuera como la porcelana.

El beso que comenzó siendo delicado, se tornaba cada vez más intenso, Albert deslizó sus labios hacia el cuello de la chica logrando así que ésta recibiera con gusto las caricias, su pecho se comenzó a agitar y sus manos, como si contaran con vida propia, comenzaron a deslizarse por su fuerte espalda. Sus caricias tenían la habilidad de hacer que él se estremeciera.

El deseo de Albert era volver a tomar a Candy con desenfreno, pero no quería asustarla, él sería paciente. Sin embargo Candy introdujo sus pequeñas manos entre su cabello y tiró un poco, estaba desesperada por volver a sentir todo lo que él le había hecho sentir, no quería delicadeza, pero no sabía cómo pedírselo. Así que dejo actuar a sus instintos.

Al tirar un poco del cabello de Albert él dejó salir un pequeño gemido y eso la hizo sentirse poderosa, lentamente siguió con sus labios el mentón hasta llegar a su fuerte mentón, tiró un poca más fuerte para lograr que él arqueara el cuello y poder tener acceso a éste. Con timidez deslizó su lengua y propino un ligero mordisco.

-¡Candy! No sabes lo que haces… -Albert con dificultad pudo pronunciar esas palabras ya que las acciones de Candy lo estaban matando y haciéndolo perder el poco control que tenía.

-Yo solo quiero, quiero… -dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, -devolverte un poco de lo que me hiciste sentir.

Y sin más comenzó a deslizarse de su fuerte abrazo y continuo besando su cuello, continuando con sus hombros, siguió deslizándose hasta llegar a sus pectorales, los cuales besó y lamió como si de un dulce se trataran. Con sus diminutas fuerzas lo empujó un poco para que éste quedara completamente de espaldas sobre la cama y poco a poco se colocó a horcajadas sobre él; regresó a sus labios y lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello, Albert al verse sus manos en completa libertad comenzó de deslizar sus manos por toda la espalda de la chica hasta colocarlas sobre sus senos, los masajeo primero con delicadeza, pero la caricia se fue tornando intensa. Los amasaba con ímpetu, a veces con fuerza a veces con delicadeza. Rompió el beso y con ayuda de sus manos hizo que Candy se levantara un poco, y así poder rodear con su boca uno de los pezones de su mujer, jugó con uno y después con el otro, siempre chupando y dando delicadas mordidas, haciendo que la chica gimiera cada vez más alto y por instinto comenzara a mover sus caderas de manera circular y hasta un poco frenética haciendo que el gimiera por la sensación de inmenso placer que este movimiento le producía. Candy sentía como su miembro crecía cada vez que ella se restregaba contra su pene. Se sentía tan húmeda y solo deseaba tenerlo dentro de ella nuevamente.

-Albert, yo ne… necesito –la intensidad de sensaciones producidas por ese roce no le permitían hablar.

-¿Qué necesitas Candy? –y colocando sus enormes manos sobra las caderas de Candy comenzó a intensificar los movimientos imitación de la copulación –Dilo Candy, dime lo que necesitas, -y con un ágil movimiento se sentó, y una de sus manos se fue hacia la intimidad de Candy, comenzando a rozar su pequeño botón del placer logrando así un estremecimiento por parte de Candy y el arqueo de su cuello que lo invitaba a besarlo, morderlo, chuparlo.

Su brazo lo paso alrededor de su cintura y su mano salió de sus intimidad para posarla sobre su pecho, y mientras su boca hacia maravillas con su cuello su mano se dedicó a pellizcar y tirar del pezón de la chica, Candy gemía mucho y eso lo hacía sentir poderoso, pues ella le estaba dando corta blanca para que hiciera de ella lo que quisiera.

-Yo… yo… no… no sé… yo… -y antes de que Candy pudiera completar frase él la tomo por la cintura con el brazo que tenía a su alrededor y levantándolo un poco se enterró en ella, haciéndolos proferir un profundo gemido; pero la estrechez de la chica casi logra que él se corra en ese instante.

-Quédate quieta un momento… -Con su brazo inmovilizo el cuerpo de Candy por un momento, ella se aferró a él por el cuello y mirándola a los ojos dijo, -¿Esto es lo que necesitas Candy? –y comenzó a moverla muy lentamente hacia adelante y atrás -¿Esto es lo que quieres? –e intensificó el movimiento.

-Si, si, si… más, más… Al…bert –arqueó su cuerpo dándole acceso a sus senos los cuales el devoró con intensidad, los mordió fuerte, colocó sus manos en su media espalda y llevó lentamente sus labios a su oído.

-Me haces tocar el cielo pequeña –mordió el lóbulo de sus oreja, -muévete, rápido, fuerte…

Candy hizo lo que él le indicó y comenzó a moverse, rápido, fuerte… luego lo hizo lento, suave. Sentía la respiración de Albert es su oído, la cual cada vez era más irregular y ella gemía, gemía y sus gemidos eran música, las más hermosa música. La tomó por las caderas y con ayuda de sus manos los movimientos volvieron a ser rápidos y la hacían moverse de una forma circular aumentando las sensaciones para ambos.

Sin salir de ella, la colocó sobre su espalda y la hizo rodearlo con las piernas. Albert se enterraba lo más profundo que podía en ella, colocó su frente en la suya y sus brazos los colocó al lado de su torso.

-Te amo Candy… -embestida -te amo pequeña… -embestida; la miraba a los ojos indicándole así que lo que decía era cierto, -nunca permitiré que te alejes de mi, nunca más… -el color de sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, manifestando la gran excitación y deseo que sentía.

Llevó una de sus manos a la unión de sus cuerpos y con maestría comenzó a frotan su pequeño botón, haciendo que el placer de Candy aumentara, haciendo que el clímax se intensificara… Las paredes vaginales de Candy comenzaron a contraerse envolviendo su enorme verga y haciéndolos explotar de placer.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a regularse mientras seguían unidos.

-No permitas que nos separen Albert, no lo permitas... me moriría sin ti

-Nunca Candy, nunca.

* * *

-¿Cree que el joven Granchester esté de acuerdo? –dijo George.

-Si la ama lo estará, si la ama hará lo que sea por verla feliz.

-Entonces ahora solo nos queda hablar con el joven Albert.

-Lo haremos de inmediato, tiene que lograr que la tía Elroy crea que lo puede manejar a su antojo todavía.


End file.
